Just Maybe
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: The lives of Gold and Silver is changed dramatically when Giovanni arrives in Johto.   Yaoi! And lots of it! Be warned, future chapters will be darker and explicit! Preciousmetalshipping and lostandfoundshipping  kind of. Spoiler warning up to FR/LG/E .
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first Pokémon fanfiction! This will be the only chapter written in first person.

Rated M for a reason – I don't want to give away too much with warnings though. But I will put a major yaoi warning now!

XxxX

**Gold's POV**

Things have been pretty sweet since we got back to Johto. I was back living with my Mum, although she's been away a lot recently on far away shopping trips, sometimes she'd even go as far as Sinnoh for a week or two. She never used to go away, since Dad was always away from home at work, and I tended to get lonely, regardless of our home full of Pokémon. Pokémon don't give the same company as people do, and I've always gotten lonely quickly. But now she can go away as much as she likes, since I have the company of my new friends and fellow dexholders. Crystal moved back with her family too. What makes it better is that her family live in Violet City, which is close to New Bark, where I live! The three of us, me, Crys and Silver, all help professor Elm with his work; it's great working with my two best friends. Crys works the most, obviously…super serious girl. I get to work with lots of baby Pokémon and eggs (I try not to let on how much I love the little creatures at work, since it's kind of embarrassing, but they're just so cute!). Silver, on the other hand, works with special conditions for evolution, and that involves a lot of big, ugly Pokémon, because, let's face it, Rhyperior does not compare to Pichu when it comes to lovability. So things have been great for me and Crys since we got back – we get to work with what we love and live in the comfort of our families. It hasn't been quite so simple for Silver though.

While in Kanto, he learned that his father was the founder of Team Rocket, the infamous Giovanni. I heard he was kind of torn up about it, but who wouldn't be upset if you found out that your only family member ran a well-known criminal organisation? He came to accept this, and sent Giovanni off with his Ursaring to take him somewhere safe so they could talk later. Unfortunately that plan had to be put on hold due to the whole…petrification…thing. Once all that was over, Crys and I were heading back to Johto and Silver had gone off to talk to his Dad. Just before we left though, I got a call on my Pokégear from him and apparently Giovanni and his Ursaring were gone without a trace. Crys and I hung around for a while and helped him look around the area, but he established that Giovanni had left with his Ursaring, not wanting to see him, so he came back to Johto with us, giving up on any chance of restoring his family. I mentioned before that we work for Professor Elm, which earns us a few Pokédollars, however it isn't very much at all. Silver, having no family in Johto, couldn't afford to rent anything, so he was living in Pokémon centres. Crystal's family refused to let a boy, even a homeless one, live so close to their precious daughter, and even my Mum didn't like the idea of a thief living with us (yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told her everything that happened…). But when Mum went away, Silver could stay, and he always liked staying in a house far more than a Pokémon centre.

So that's how we came to be where we are now. Crys tucked up at home, doing who-knows-what, and me, sitting on my sofa, trying to watch some crappy show on TV, but being far more distracted by the redhead sleeping next to me. Now, this wouldn't be so distracting ordinarily, but ordinarily his head isn't resting on my lap. And ordinarily my _male_ best friend doesn't cause such…uncomfortable feelings in my lower…half. I let out a sigh, willing him to wake up and move away as I squirm, trying to shift him away a little. He didn't fall asleep in this position; no, no, Silver would be far too shy to lie across a person like this. He was sitting, and had surprised me when I realised he was asleep, since normally he's an insomniac, but he had already said that whoever had been staying next to him in the Pokémon centre was very loud at night, so he hadn't slept in days. Then, slowly, he sank until his head was leaning on my shoulder. He just seemed to slip further from there. I let out another sigh. This was going to be a long night.

I had only recently started to see Silver in a not-so-friendly way, and now I don't understand why I never did before. Of course, I wasn't going to make a move on Silver. I'd have to wait until an opportunity showed itself. Hell, I didn't even know if he was into guys or not! I didn't know I was. I'm still not totally sure. I still like girls. That makes me bi-sexual, right? Or maybe I'm straight, but with an exception. I like that more. Silver does have a certain…feminine charm about him. He'd hit me if I ever said so though. Looking down at his serene sleeping face, I wonder if, in that soundless sleep, I ever make an appearance. I snort. Of course not. Silver doesn't think about me that way, or at least, he doesn't make any hints that he likes me. He's more likely to kick me than kiss me. Damn. Why couldn't I just fall for Crys? I'm sure I could get her easy. Not in a mean way, of course, but I'm sure that there wouldn't be much of struggle. But Silver… I'm not going to give up so easily though. I'm going to give it my best go. I run a hand through his slightly tangled hair and wish for nothing more than to claim those virgin lips for myself, but I didn't want to do it like this. I wanted him to be aware of my actions. I wanted him to return my feelings, and that wouldn't happen if he thought I was some creepy guy who kisses him while he's asleep. But I need to start planning how to get him. I need to make him aware of how I feel. I need to flirt and charm my way into his heart, and that won't happen if I'm constantly too nervous to make a move for fear of rejection. I nod, making my plans on how to win the heart of the boy staying with me. I could put my plans into action soon. He's staying with me for a week, it's my perfect chance!

XxxX

The scene has been set! Don't worry, this is the shortest chapter of the story. Next chapter will be up on Monday.


	2. Bliss

Reddragon67: Thank you for the review, and you're going to enjoy future chapters if you love Silver yaoi!

First real chapter now!

XxxX

The two boys were lazing about in Gold's home. It was Sunday, so neither of them needed to be at work all day. Silver was sat on Gold's sofa reading some book he'd bought earlier in the week while Gold sat on the same sofa looking at the TV, but not watching whatever was on. Inside his mind he was planning how he could start his plans into motion. They were sat in silence for hours, until eventually Gold sighed and stood up quickly. It was already 1 and he hadn't done anything. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Silver's gaze was on him.

"Hey Silver," Gold started, needing to do _something_. "I'm going to make some lunch, what do you want?" Silver shrugged in response – Gold was anticipating that, Silver wasn't picky about food. Gold left the room, and after some clashing about in the kitchen, he eventually emerged with two plates of sandwiches. "Nothing fancy," he grinned, handing Silver one of the plates and plonking down next to him, tucking into his own.

"Thanks," Silver grunted in a rare show of appreciation as he took Gold's empty plate and took them both to the dishwasher.

"No problem," Gold smiled having followed Silver into the kitchen. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Not really…" Silver mumbled and paused. He looked up to Gold quickly, "do you want to do anything?" Silver wasn't used to being particularly nice to people, but he was trying.

"How about we go somewhere? I'm bored!" Gold whined, taking off his hat and fiddling with it in his hands.

"Fine," Silver sighed back at Gold.

"We could go to…" Gold brought a hand to his chin in contemplation, "Goldenrod is only place I can think of with anything in…but I don't really have much money to do anything with." That was a lie. Gold had quite a bit of money saved since there wasn't much he needed to buy, but he knew that Silver wouldn't have the money to do anything and didn't want him to feel bad.

"I like…" Silver started quietly. Gold wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or not, but he didn't seem like he was going to finish that sentence.

"Yeah? Where is it you like to go to?" Gold cocked his head slightly in curiosity. He knew Silver spent time training, but he didn't really know where he went. Silver seemed reluctant to say, but knew he couldn't get out of it now.

"Ecruteak," Silver finished, not making eye contact with Gold.

"Great," Gold grinned widely, catching Silver by surprise. He'd been expecting Gold to laugh at him or mock him for liking such a boring place. "We'll go to Ecruteak today!"

It took very little time until the two trainers arrived in the sombre city. They had both flown, Gold on Mantaro and Silver on Murkrow. Silver's preferred method of flying (holding onto the leg of his Pokémon) had always interested Gold, but had made sense when he had seen the Mask of Ice fly in the same fashion on his Delibird. Silver had a lot of his teachings in him still – same flying technique and handwriting, for example, but he had been a parent to Silver, so what was to be expected? Gold looked over at Silver, who was already looking around at the scenery.

"What do you like to do here?" Gold looked around and couldn't see much in the way of activities. Sure there was the dance hall, but Silver didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd hang around there.

"I don't really _do_ anything…I just like it here." The redhead seemed uncomfortable saying that to Gold, and Gold was kind of surprised by that, but he didn't laugh. Instead he smiled.

"It is nice here," his bright, golden eyes took in the area as they both made their way to a patch of grass near the Bell tower by the patch of water in the corner of the city. They sat down, facing the water. Gold fixated his view on Silver's watery reflection. He seemed more relaxed now. Watching the reflection, he saw a light blush grace his pale cheeks as Gold's hand crept onto Silver's. When the invading hand didn't move away, but rather tightened a little around the skinny hand beneath, Silver shifted a little, looking away.

"Uh…Gold?" he questioned nervously. Gold was confused, normally Silver would have shouted at him or hit him in response to Gold touching him. He remembers an attempt at a hug that ended rather badly.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Silver struggled to find words, hating the heat building in his face. It felt weird. Gold was his friend; their hands should not be touching. Ever. They were both guys. He was aware that two men could be together and do…stuff…but he wasn't aware Gold was that way. Silver had never questioned his own orientation before, because he'd simply never thought about anyone in _that _way. Feelings like that would only get in the way. Emotional attachments were burdens, he had been taught that early on. Admittedly he was close with Blue, but they grew up together, he remembers her from his childhood, and not his own father. To him, she's more like family than Giovanni could ever be. His closeness to Blue was nice: he liked knowing she was there for him and could talk to her comfortably. On the other hand, he felt protectiveness over her which he had shown when he met with Will and Karen before Blue. He ran head-first into a situation he knew he couldn't beat alone, all for the sake of protecting her. He didn't know if he wanted to feel like that about another person, so he'd closed himself off to feelings of that nature. But now, with Gold's hand wrapping around his, the warmth of another person's touch was alien to him and was beginning to give him an odd sensation in his stomach, his chest and a strange heat in his face. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not. He didn't want to. He wouldn't show so little restraint around Gold.

"What's up?" Gold asked, and Silver began to fume. How could Gold be so dense as to ask him such an obvious question?

"'What's up?'" Silver growled Gold's words back at him, "what's up is that you've got your grimy hand covered in who-knows-what on mine!" he hissed the only excuse his brain would give him for why it was bad and snatched his hand from under Gold's, glaring confidently. Gold looked hurt, bringing his hand up into view.

"Grimy?" he inspected his own hand. It seemed perfectly clean.

"What were you trying to do?" Silver spoke in a slightly raised tone to show his anger, but not enough to cause a scene, folding his arms across his chest. Gold paused. He didn't want to tell Silver why he really did it, but couldn't really just say it was an accident. He'd kept his hand on Silver's for a while. Gold looked away from Silver's pale, piercing eyes.

"I…I don't know," he eventually whispered. He couldn't tell Silver his feelings yet, not until Gold felt there was some chance he might accept them.

"You don't know?" Silver asked in disbelief. "What a ridiculous notion," he huffed, knowing that Gold was hiding something from him. He looked into the water at his own reflection. The colour had left his cheeks again. His cold eyes wandered to Gold's reflection. The cheerful boy was silent, for once, looking at the grass. Silver couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, but there were few he could.

"Silver…" Gold whispered, daring to look at his face. Silver watched him carefully, saying nothing but waiting for Gold to continue. 'No going back,' Gold mentally boosted himself as he began to lean towards the redhead. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and took the plunge. Silver's eyes widened in shock as Gold's lips met his. They were both still; Gold waiting to be hit or pushed away while Silver was too stunned to move.

'What does this mean?' Silver's mind was going crazy. 'Gold…Gold is kissing me? Does this mean he doesn't want to be friends anymore, but more than that? Or is it a kiss that means I want to keep you as a friend? Like a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Do I like him? It's Gold. Annoying, loud, obnoxious Gold. The only person to try and help me when I need it…Gold…' Silver's eyes began to flutter closed, his face not moving, waiting to see what Gold would do.

Gold felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest at any moment. 'In a minute…he'll realise what's going on and he'll freak. He'll totally freak and then he'll hate me. I can't just shrug this off as nothing. This is _really something_. But…he hasn't moved away yet. Should I stop? Or should I push my luck?' Gold decided to go right for the latter, parting his lips and running his tongue over Silver's closed lips. Silver shut his eyes harder, and decided to follow suit with Gold, hesitantly opening his own mouth slightly, letting Gold's tongue creep in. Gold pushed forward a little more, letting his tongue explore Silver's hot mouth. Silver didn't move. When Gold pushed forward, Silver didn't back down. He kept his ground and didn't let Gold move him. Silver didn't know if this felt good or bad, and, if he was honest with himself, right now he didn't care. He started to return the kiss, putting some pressure on Gold's lips, moving his tongue against Gold's intruding one. Gold's heart rate began to calm slightly, oh so slightly, when he felt Silver return the kiss. He was surprised, but he was pleasantly surprised. Gold retracted his tongue and broke the kiss, opening his eyes to look at Silver's. Both boys' faces were adorned with a light blush, Silver's far deeper than Gold's, as they made eye contact in the resulting awkward silence.

"Does this mean," Silver breathed first, "that you _like_ me?" he put emphasis on the word for clarity. He wanted no misunderstandings.

"Mmhm," Gold murmured, still shell shocked from Silver, the boy who hates everyone and everything, kissing him back. "I like you. A lot." Gold watched Silver's expression deepen; that blush intensify. "Do you like me too?" Gold was starting to regain his confidence, his normal grin returning to his face.

"Maybe," Silver whispered, it was his turn to look at the floor. He didn't know what he was feeling. He had always discarded these feelings as 'weak', but now it seemed so fantastic and terrifying, but all he knew was that Gold cared about him, and wanted to be more with him, and that idea gave Silver a warm, wanted feeling that he had rarely felt.

"So that's…?" Gold urged, wanting to hear Silver say it. Pale, metallic eyes looked over the water as he gave a nervous nod, chancing a look back at Gold. His grin grew as the raven-haired boy leapt on his new boyfriend, tackling him to the floor, ignoring his struggles and complaints, and placed gentle loving pecks on his lips. This was bliss.

XxxX

What do you think? Cute? Read and review please! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Call

Review reply time!

Halle Vi Greppi: Thanks for the review and favourite! If that last chapter made you squeak, prepare for a squeak fest very soon!

Reddragon67: Hehe, thanks! Boo to Silver het shippers! They just keep beating you up and that's just mean.

Igasanaccountbutcantlogin: Glad you found last chapter so cute! Have some more fluff!

XxxX

Things had been pretty relaxed since the get-together. Crystal had found out at work on the Monday when the pair had come walked in hand in hand. After her initial surprise that both her _male_ best friends were now a couple, she accepted it quickly. She had to admit it; they were kind of cute together. Silver had called Blue on her Pokégear after work. She'd been living with her newly found parents in the Sevii Islands, but frequently went to other parts of Kanto to see Green, Red and Yellow. Blue squealed with excitement when he attempted to fit it casually into conversation, and then there was no stopping her talking. "How far have you gone? Do you find him physically attractive? Don't be mean! Do you love him? How long do you think he's liked you?" It was endless.

Gold's Mum had left for a weekend in Celadon city, so Silver could stay over. Gold was watching something of interest (for once), and had Silver leaning against his chest. Gold wrapped his arm around Silver's slender middle and held him close. Sometimes he worried about Silver being so skinny. Silver wasn't unattractively thin, but to the extent that his ribs were visible and his stomach was flat, verging on concave. He knew Silver didn't eat very much by choice – hunger just didn't bother him until it was painful, but on top of this he was very active. He practiced his acrobatics often, not wanting to get rusty or stiff. He usually trains alongside Sneasel for this, it was impressive to watch. Gold insisted that he ate more, and while Silver was at his home, he would eat three good meals a day.

He looked down at Silver, his bright eyes happy. Silver felt Gold's gaze on him, and glanced up at him curiously. Gold smiled at the boy and leaned down, lightly touching Silver's soft lips with his chapped ones. Gold found solace in knowing that Silver's lips belonged to him and him alone. Silver eased his lips apart to let Gold's tongue in, rubbing his own against it. Their tongues twisted and touched, a feeling Silver was starting to enjoy indulging in. They broke apart, making eye contact. Gold ran his fingertips down Silver's jawline softly. Silver lifted his head slightly in response, closing his eyes gently. Gold leaned towards him again, touching the pale skin of his neck and jaw with his lips, leaving trails of ghost kisses across him. Eventually Gold reached Silver's lips again, kissing them deeply. Gold couldn't help but feel ecstatic again as Silver kissed him back with just as much gusto. Gold was still surprised that Silver liked him too. Even though the redhead hadn't said those words, Gold knew that he did. It was just how Silver was. He wouldn't even admit to being friends with someone until they were close, so by the time Silver tells Gold that he likes him, he'll love him. Gold pulled away, looking his new boyfriend up and down approvingly. Silver shifted uncomfortably under Gold's stare.

"What?" he asked, looking at Gold suspiciously.

"You're beautiful," Gold whispered tenderly, smiling as he saw the colour build across Silver's face.

"Shut up," he huffed, crossing his arms and shuffling away from Gold.

"You don't mean that," he teased, poking Silver's shoulder playfully.

"Yes I do, you're embarrassing!" he insisted, looking away sharply. Gold chuckled to himself, wrapping his arms around his blushing boyfriend.

"You love it really," he purred into Silver's ear.

"No I don't!" he tried to shrug Gold off of him, but Gold just held on tighter.

"Yes you do!" he laughed loudly, taking much more amusement in this than Silver was.

"Get off!" Silver struggled, attempting to free himself.

"Only if you give me a kiss," he taunted, sticking out his puckered lips childishly.

"No!" Silver shook his head, blushing deeper.

"Fine," Gold sighed, pushing his face against Silver's anyway. His lips covered Silver's, ignoring the playful, muffled sounds of disapproval coming from the boy. He broke away quickly. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he smiled, "now, if you want to be free, _you_ have to give _me_ a kiss!" Silver looked away – he wasn't one to initiate such thing. Flushing dark red he clamped his eyes shut and shoved his mouth onto Gold's stiffly. Gold held him closer, Silver had started the kiss and that was close enough. He deepened it, lasting the passionate kiss out. Eventually he let Silver breathe and released the small boy from his grip. He grinned widely at Silver and sat back, shifting his attention back to the television, letting Silver lean against him again. They continued to watch in silence, enjoying the comforting company of one another.

Their peace was soon interrupted from the ringing of Pokégear. Gold instinctively grabbed his, and couldn't help but feel disappointed when it was Silver's ringing instead. He looked over, watching Silver's confusion. An unknown number? Silver stood up and swiftly left the room to answer the call.

Gold had resumed watching his show, anxious to know who Silver was talking to. 'He looked confused, so it couldn't have been Blue. I think it was an unidentified caller, but who could that be? At the same time, if anyone except Blue had called him, he'd be confused…' Gold eyes flitted to the door when he heard Silver walk back in, still staring at his Pokégear with a stunned expression.

"Who was it?" Gold asked, brilliant eyes filled with nothing more than curiosity.

"It was…my father," Silver spoke slowly, as if still trying to understand it.

XxxX

Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to end here so badly; I already had to bulk it up with fluffiness. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow to compensate!


	4. Closer

Ihasanccountbutcantlogin: Got to love a cliff-hanger, right? :P Fast updating to the rescue!

Halle Vi Greppi: Aww, thanks! Time to find out!

Reddragon67: Don't die! You won't get to find out what happens! Haha, Giovanni the moment killer, ah yes! Woo, yaoi party with hostages! My favourite!

M rated yaoi content warning! Enjoy.

XxxX

"Giovanni?" Gold exclaimed in shock, "Why did he call you? Last I checked he left you!" Gold didn't trust Giovanni, he may be Silver's Dad, but he was still the founder and head of Team Rocket.

"He apologised for leaving before," Silver shifted uncomfortably, feeling Gold's disdain from across the room. He cleared his throat and straightened himself up, getting to the point. "He wants us to try and be a family. He's buying a house in Ecruteak and wants me to move in with him." Gold's eyes couldn't be wider.

"Are you being serious? He wants you to move in with him! After kidnapping you and then running off, stealing your Ursaring in the process? And what's up with him buying a house in Ecruteak? Of all places!" Gold shouted his rant at Silver, feeling his gut clench. He didn't want Silver seeing Giovanni by himself, let alone living with him!

"It wasn't like that!" Silver felt anger build at Gold for dismissing his father like that. Sure, Silver didn't like Giovanni any more than Gold did, but the bastard was still his father. "It was his henchmen that kidnapped me; he did, however, give them the command to not hurt me."

"Oh, how thoughtful," Gold bitterly remarked.

"I don't know why he left then, but he had no intention of keeping my Ursaring. He's buying a house in Ecruteak because there was a nice house that he could afford there. He didn't know that I liked the place."

"Are you actually considering this?" Gold asked seriously, staring straight at Silver.

"I agreed." His eye line hit the floor, he didn't want to see how angry, or sad, or disappointed or whatever it was that Gold was feeling. He could just tell that Gold didn't approve, and that made his stomach sink. He wanted Gold to understand that this actually meant something to him, but Arceus-forbid _Gold_ understands something sentimental. Then, to Silver's surprise, he felt comforting arms wrap around his small frame and pulling him close to Gold's warm body. Silver kept his head down, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry I flipped out," Gold whispered into the mass of red hair under his chin. "I just…don't like Giovanni," 'don't like' was an understatement, "I can see that this means a lot to you though." He felt a nodding motion against his chest and smiled gently. "I'm sure…I'm sure this is going to be great for you. You'll have a Dad." Even Silver could hear the smile in his voice, however forced it may have been.

XxxX (Time pass)

"You know, soon you won't be staying here much anymore," Gold dropped himself down onto the sofa beside Silver. His boyfriend was soon to be living with his father, and although Gold was not at all happy with the idea of Silver being anywhere near that man (Gold had heard all about him from Red), he could understand that Silver wanted to know his father, so Gold wasn't going to try and stop him.

"Mm," Silver nodded, glancing over to Gold.

"Nervous?" Gold laughed. Silver quickly looked away from Gold, biting his lower lip. "You are?" Gold was surprised, for some reason he had thought Silver was feeling carelessly happy about this.

"No," Silver denied, giving Gold a sharp 'drop it' look. He took the hint and decided to change the topic with an action. He gave Silver a gentle peck on the lips. He pulled back, opening his shining eyes to meet Silver's. He smiled a little and leaned in again, kissing Silver with much more passion, diving his tongue into his waiting mouth, exploring every surface it came into contact with. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Silver's small waist, pulling the boy closer. Slim hands circled Gold's neck, his finger curling around stray black hairs on the back of his neck. Their lips separated and Gold moved his mouth lower, lightly littering Silver's neck in small kisses. The blood quickly rushed to the redhead's face as he kept his lips tightly together, refusing to make any embarrassing noises. Rough hands slid under jacket and shirt to stroke pale, untouched skin. Gold ran his hands gently up Silver's sides, causing a gasp to escape. Gold looked straight into Silver's pale eyes, a devious smirk playing on his lips as he ran his hands along Silver's back. A small sound escaped Silver, something between a gasp and a moan. The sensation of someone actually touching him beneath his clothes was completely new to him, and already a feeling he liked. Gold applied slight pressure against Silver, pushing him down onto the sofa so that he hovered above the blushing boy. Their faces were close; Silver could feel Gold's breath on his lips as Gold unzipped his jacket with one hand and lifted his top up to his chest with the other. Gold kept eye contact with Silver, his confident expression demanding Silver not to look away. Gold's thumbs brushed over sensitive pink nubs; another sharp intake of breath. Gold rubbed against them more, his eyes taking in every contortion of confused pleasure that played on Silver's face. He licked his lips in anticipation of all the things he wanted to do to the 'innocent' boy beneath him. 'Innocent' only in an intimate sense, of course. He was anything but in day-to-day life. Gold pinched Silver's nipples between his index fingers and thumbs; gently, gently, _hard_.

"Ah!" a cry of surprise that Gold would be not so gentle with him, a cry of the pleasure the slight pain he felt.

"You like that?" Gold whispered huskily, maintaining eye contact.

"Sh…shut up," Silver whimpered, his blush darkening from the tone that came from his own lips. That smirk again. That smirk Silver would come to love. A smirk that would turn him on without anything else accompanying it. A smirk of things to come. He pinched again, adding a slight twisting action, drawing a much more desperate yelp from his boyfriend. Gold's hands dropped to undo the buttons on Silver's cargo pants, ridding him of them as quickly as he could. He played with the waistband on his boxers, snapping the elastic against Silver's skin a couple of times before whipping them off too. His calloused hands ran up Silver's exposed legs, along the insides of his thighs, pushing them apart so that he could kneel between them. Those hands continued to his hips, tracing around them and finally coming to rest between the sofa and Silver's rear.

"You want more?" Gold teased, relishing in Silver's shyness and humiliation. His hands squeezed his firm buttocks for emphasis.

"G-Gold," Silver whispered, not wanting Gold to stop, but there was no way in hell he was begging for it! Gold seemed satisfied with this though.

"Say that again."

"What?" Silver attempted to growl, although it came out more airy than he would have liked.

"My name," Gold leaned a little closer to Silver's face, "I want to hear you say it."

"Nuh…No way!" Silver resisted, he would not be forced to do such a thing! A flash of disappointment came across Gold's face, but was quickly replaced with a much more mischievous expression. Oh, how he loved a challenge. Gold shoved three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva. He moved his wet fingers down, Silver's confused expression changed to shock as one of the fingers stroked against his entrance. Gold found satisfaction in the way Silver's eyes had flicked open wide in response as he slowly began to slide one finger in him, thrusting back and forth a little, spreading his saliva inside his boyfriend. As the second finger was introduced, Silver made a few sounds of discomfort and embarrassment as he wriggled his lower half a little at the strange feelings Gold was causing. Gold spread his fingers out, widening the hole enough to add his final wet finger. He pushed them deeper in and almost out repeatedly, spreading them a little. He didn't want to hurt Silver after all…much. He retracted his fingers from Silver, and pressed his own lower half against his half-naked boyfriend, letting Silver feel his growing bulge.

"You want it?" The teasing was back. Gold found that he enjoyed tormenting Silver more than he probably should. Silver stayed silent, not wanting to give in to Gold so easily. "Hm, I guess you don't then?" He moved his hands away from Silver, backing away from him as if he was just going to stop.

"W-wait!" Silver choked out, surprised at hearing himself speak.

"Hm?" Gold played dumb, wanting to hear how much Silver wanted him. Soft hands gripped Gold's jumper, preventing him from moving further away.

"Don't…stop yet," Silver hesitantly whispered, his skin flushing.

"You want me to continue?" Gold hissed seductively. 'Bastard is enjoying this!' Silver mentally fumed.

"Yes," he huffed, showing Gold his frustration.

"Then come and get it," Gold pulled away from Silver, stripping himself of his shorts and underwear in one swift movement. He knelt on the sofa, still facing Silver who stared back at Gold blankly. Gold gestured for Silver to come closer, so he shifted onto his knees, matching Gold's pose. Gold pointed down to his hard member. Silver's eyes looked down at it, still confused. Gold leaned towards Silver's ear, brushing his crimson locks away, "make it wet, like I did with my fingers," he explained. Silver didn't move. His face felt like it was going to melt from his bones. After a couple of shaky breaths, and Gold momentarily wondering if Silver had fainted with his eyes open, he began to shuffle his lower body back, and wrap a hand nervously around Gold's shaft. He moved his face towards Gold's expectant cock, flicking his tongue over the tip experimentally. Gold let out a deep breath upon contact. Silver continued licking around the head, once he was slightly more comfortable with the action he wrapped his lips around the head entirely and starting bobbing slightly, his tongue rubbing against anything in his mouth constantly. Gold let out a groan as Silver's feminine hand worked the base of his shaft as the sucked the top. Slowly he began to take more of Gold into his mouth, beginning to increase the amount with every other motion. Gold placed a hand gently on the back of Silver's head, stroking his hair as he moved. Gold soon found himself breathing quickly, not quite panting, as Silver removed his hand and began to take Gold much deeper. He could feel the cock hitting the back of his throat as he took most of Gold, a sudden boost of confidence encouraging him to push deeper, taking in all of Gold. Gold moaned, feeling the hot wetness of Silver's mouth encompass his whole member, the tightening of Silver's throat due to his gag reflex increasing the pleasure. Silver moved back a little and took it all again, fighting his gag reflex for control. Unfortunately it was a difficult thing to try and control, and had to rush back, gasping for breath. "You okay?" Gold asked with concern, his hand stroking through Silver's hair still. Silver nodded, looking up at Gold's kind face. "Good," Gold's unneeded concern quickly faded and his lusty smirk returned. He pushed Silver onto his back again, resuming their previous positions. Gold pressed his wet tip against Silver's moist entrance. They both wanted this desperately. Gold began to kiss and nip at Silver's neck as his hands stroked his upper body. Silver began to relax under Gold's touch; Gold began to push himself in slowly. Silver whimpered as the odd feeling intensified as Gold pushed more of himself in – he was easing in, careful not to hurt him, but Gold was finding it difficult to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to just start pounding away at the tight hole, but he knew better than that. He wanted to hear Silver moaning his name beneath him. Once Gold was in, he paused, letting Silver adjust around him. Gold moved to face Silver again, silently asking if he could move. Silver bit his lip, looking back at Gold. He gave a little, uncertain nod. Gold began rocking his hips, slowly thrusting back and forth. He kept his eyes on Silver, watching for signs of pain. When all seemed fine he picked up the pace a little, placing his hands on either side of Silver for better support. Gold found his breath quickly started to elude him, he was panting, still trying to control himself. He wanted this to last. Silver shifted his hips a little higher, his body aching for more. He wanted more of Gold, he wanted him deeper, and he wanted Gold to fuck him harder! _Hell_, he'd never felt desire so strongly before. He doubts he's felt anything so strongly before.

"Gold!" he gasped as Gold hit that certain place inside him that made him go blind with pleasure. Gold leaned his body down, closer to Silver's, hitting that spot again, loving the sound of Silver's loud moans. If Gold keeps this up, he wouldn't be surprised if Silver went hoarse! "M-more!" he cried below Gold, "harder," he breathed, unable to control what he thought or said any longer. Gold obliged him, pounding him with all he had. Silver's arms wrapped around Gold's shoulders as he hugged himself close to Gold, wrapping his legs around Gold's hips. He was gasping and moaning straight into Gold's ear and loving every second of it – not that he'd ever admit it. Gold felt himself getting close; everything was pushing him over the edge. Silver's chest rising and falling so close to his own; the panting and moaning in his ear; the way Silver would mewl "Gold," with such _need_; the tightness, warmth and wetness around his cock as he thrust in and out; the wet, sloppy sound of his slick member moving inside Silver's lubricated hole; the slapping sound of his balls hitting Silver's ass as he pounded away at him. It was too much for any man to deal with, but he would _not_ be the first to cum. He moved his hand to Silver's untouched cock, wrapped his fingers around his shaft and worked up and down it. He pumped Silver's member at a pace close to his own, as the volume of his moans increased. "Ah! Gold!" he all but screamed as he finally came, arching his back. Gold slammed into him one last time, feeling his muscles tighten, and came deep inside Silver. They stayed still for a few moments, basking in the afterglow, panting and sweating. Silver released Gold from his arms and sat back as Gold pulled out of him, looking down at the beautiful boy he had just fucked. He lent closer and placed a kiss on Silver's lips. The kiss ended, and Gold took in the sight of Silver looking so vulnerable a little longer. Silver shifted uncomfortably under Gold's gaze, pulling his top down and zipping his jacket up again. He raised his knees shyly, feeling oddly self-conscious, even after what they had just done together. Gold smiled a little and handed Silver the rest of his discarded clothing, grabbing and pulling on his own at the same time. Once redressed they sat together as they had before, Gold was now confident that Silver really did want to be with him, and Silver felt that Gold really cared deeply for him. Gold held Silver close to him, and Silver rested against him, both feeling completely content.

XxxX

How was that? There's plenty more where that came from!

Next update on Saturday!


	5. Meeting

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Fluffy goodness! Don't get drool on your keyboard though!

: (You have no name! But you know who you are.) Don't worry, this will continue through to the end with frequent updates! Although I will be away for a week very soon, but that's not too long. I'm glad you like this so much! Thank you!

Reddragon67: Haha, that's why Blue's always invited to yaoi parties! She always comes up with the goods. Heheh…I wonder how he would…Volcano sacrifices are always awesome! Especially when they're het shippers! It might take a while for me to get to a volcano though…

XxxX

"So, tomorrow's the big day," Gold beamed at Silver who was double checking he had packed everything in his bag. This would be the last night he'd have to spend at Gold's for lack of a home. Even if Gold wasn't into the whole idea, he would still try to be happy for Silver.

"Yeah," Silver whispered back, finally closing up his bag. Gold blinked in surprise, Silver's voice was much shakier than he'd been expecting it to be.

"Are you okay?" he asked, regarding his boyfriend with concern. Silver didn't look at Gold, he just continued staring at his bag. "You're nervous, right? This will be your first time meeting your Dad properly, after all," Gold mused aloud.

"What if he hasn't changed?" Silver quietly voiced his worry.

"You think he might leave again?"

"No…probably not," Silver fidgeted a little, not sure how to phrase his problem.

"Is he still commanding Team Rocket?" Gold had been thinking about this since Silver had first had the call. There had been no recent news reports about them, but they wouldn't just disband like that, would they? It was a big organisation.

"I'm not sure. He said he hadn't spoken to any of Team Rocket for a while," Silver recalled something Giovanni had said on the phone vaguely. He didn't want to think about that though.

"Are you worried he'll be mean?" Gold decided to get back on topic – he didn't like seeing Silver so nervy.

"I guess," it still wasn't quite the right word, but it was close enough.

"I doubt he'd be mean to you, you are his son and he wants to live with you. Maybe he just wants to try to be a normal family? Maybe he'll drop Team Rocket too?" Gold spoke with a hopeful tone, and when Silver met his eyes, a slight smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. Silver rarely smiled, even in the smallest way, but when he did Gold felt like the room had lit up.

"I want that," he whispered fondly. Gold grinned and yanked Silver into a rough, playful embrace. When they went to bed, they went to bed happy. Gold, who was happy for Silver's sake, and wanted the best for him. Silver, who hoped that maybe, just maybe, Giovanni would be exactly what he wanted.

The next morning was an interesting one. Gold had never seen Silver excited about anything before, but he was definitely excited today. He lugged his bag of stuff over to work, ready to meet Giovanni at Ecruteak afterwards. His bag wasn't particularly big, it was easy enough for him to take between Pokémon centres and Gold's house, and he didn't own a great deal of stuff, but it was heavy enough for him to need Gold to go with him. Murkrow could carry Silver, but that was it. Mantaro, on the other hand, could carry a couple of people at a time, so Gold could take Silver's bag with him. Crystal was glad to see Silver so…alive, for once. Even Professor Elm wished him luck as they left.

"Ecruteak, here we come!" Gold yelled as they took flight, he glanced over to Silver and saw that small smile still playing on his face. "Excited?"

"Actually, yes!" Silver's smiled grew a little as they got closer to their destination. Soon they could see Bell Tower in the distance – their meeting place. They landed and Gold checked the time on his Pokégear, they were 10 minutes early. He plonked Silver's bag down and they both sat on it as they waited. Gold slid his hand onto Silver's, noticing that he was looking a little nervous again, and gripped it reassuringly. Those minutes passed in silence, Gold kept an eye on Silver, not moving his hand from atop Silver's. Silver's eyes darted around every piece of land he could see, constantly checking if Giovanni was in sight. Gold felt Silver jump slightly when he caught sight of the older man with neat, dark hair walking towards them. They both straightened up, getting up from the bag, ready to greet him.

"Silver," his cool eyes scanned his son quickly. He was unsure of what else to say after their last encounter. His gaze swiftly moved over to the boy standing with his son.

"I'm Gold," he grinned back. Already Giovanni found the boy irritating; he couldn't stand people with a sunny disposition.

"You ready to go?" he looked back at Silver, ignoring Gold.

"Yeah," Silver nodded, picking up his bag in one hand, his nerves returning as he felt Gold's annoyance beside him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gold." Gold quickly grabbed Silver's wrist as he started to make a move to leave, and yanked him towards him into a quick peck on the lips. He released his stunned boyfriend and smirked at Giovanni.

'Yeah, that's right; your son is my boyfriend. How do you like that?' he thought bitterly at the man regarding the two boys with wide eyes.

"Gold!" Silver growled, not appreciating such a public act, especially not in front of his _father_, who didn't know he had a boyfriend!

"It's quite alright Silver," Giovanni shrugged off what he had just seen, "so this boy…Gold, is your boyfriend?" he asked for clarity. Silver nodded shyly, embarrassment obvious on his face. "I see," he looked Gold up and down in more detail. He disliked this boy more the longer he looked at him. "Let's go," he turned and began walking away. Silver glared daggers at Gold, tightening his grip on his bag and following his father quickly to keep up. Gold stayed where he was and sighed, not sure if that was such a good idea or not.

XxxX

Next update on Monday!


	6. Trouble

Halle Vi Greppi: Glad you liked the lemon! Giovanni does not approve!

Reddragon67: Mmm, virtual poptarts. Best kind! This must be a party of ninjas! *Attempting to swim to a volcano containing country* Nearly…there…

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Yep, things are going to get very interesting from here on! Haha! My goal to make people look forward to a _Monday_ is successful! Ah, the nameless one was you!

XxxX

The heavy door closed behind them as Silver took a quick glance around his new home. It was pretty big, unsurprisingly – Team Rocket was a big money making organisation. All the furniture was already set out since Giovanni had already been in the house for a day, getting everything ready so it didn't seem so empty.

"I'll show you to your room so you can unpack," Giovanni looked at Silver and began up the stairs, Silver following behind. The taller man stopped at a dark wood door, opening it and letting Silver walk in first. The room was quite large, red walls, a finely polished desk and a large four poster bed. Silver was momentarily stunned by the grand room – it was nothing like the Pokémon centres he was used to. It put Gold's house to shame. "Do you like it?" Giovanni asked, already seeing Silver's astonishment.

"It's really great," Silver breathed, putting his bag down and taking in the size of the room.

"I'm glad," he smiled smoothly at his son, "I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house, if you want?" Silver nodded at the offer, curious to see if the entire house was this remarkable. It was. Silver knew Giovanni had a lot of money from Team Rocket, but clearly he had more than he was letting on. There was a definite red coloured theme throughout the entire house, accompanied by black and sometimes white, it matched Silver's own colour scheme. "Are you happy to be living here?" Giovanni asked at the end of his tour.

"Yeah," Silver was feeling overwhelmed by the entire place. Silence.

"Are you happy to be living with me?" Giovanni finally asked, the question having been playing on his mind for quite some time.

"Of course," Silver replied quickly, not wanting his father to know that he had been questioning that very thing. Giovanni placed a gentle, large hand atop his son's head, and stroked swiftly through his red locks, so much unlike his own short, dark hair.

They both sat at the large (quite unneeded for the two of them) dining table eating their simple dinner Giovanni had made for them. It wasn't the best meal ever, burnt in places and the meat was quite dry, but it was still enjoyable.

"Normally I won't be the one cooking," Giovanni broke the silence between them.

"Really? Who will be?" Silver knew that his mother had died long ago, before he was taken by Ho-Oh even, and he wasn't aware that his father was in any sort of relationship at the moment.

"There are a couple of grunts who were formally chefs; they've agreed to be my personal cooks. If they're away for any reason, there are others who can cook."

"Grunts?" Silver looked up, his plate now empty like his father's. "You're still in charge of Team Rocket?"

"Of course," Giovanni seemed shocked at the very notion that he'd give up the organisation that he _founded_ for any reason.

"Oh," Silver looked down at the white porcelain plate, disappointment evident on his face.

"You want me to end Team Rocket?" his voice grew deeper, his disdain obvious.

"Well…" Giovanni slammed his hand down on the table, causing Silver to jump and stare wide-eyed into his father's face.

"Do you understand how successful Team Rocket is?" he spat angrily at his ignorant son. Silver shook his head, his body beginning to tremble at his father's anger. "Look around!" he yelled, gesturing with one hand at the house around them. "All of this is Team Rocket's doing, do you understand now?" he hissed.

"Y-yes," Silver stuttered, wanting his father to calm down.

"_Now_ tell me, why would you _want_ me to end it?"

"I don't know," he hastily whispered, looking away from Giovanni furious face.

"Tell me!"

"Because it's…" Silver had a burst of confidence from his father's shouting, but now he'd started he knew he had to finish his sentence. "Bad…they do bad things."

"You've done bad things too, haven't you?" he asked, knowingly. He didn't know about Silver having stolen the Totodile, or anything else, but he seemed to just know that Silver would do something like that.

"Yes," he admitted, although he regretted those actions now.

"Then you have no room to talk," he stood, taking their plates into the kitchen to load into the dishwasher. Silver sat still in dismay; this wasn't what he'd hoped for. He was used to disappointment, fear even, but this seemed to be on a whole new level. He felt his heart sink, and his eyes begin to sting. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Giovanni. "What's up with you?" Giovanni remarked harshly as he walked back in. Silver looked up at his father slowly.

"Nothing," he choked out, having trouble trying to keep his voice level with his throat so tight.

"Are you going to cry?" Giovanni scoffed, irritated with the child.

"No," Silver sniffled, still trying to control himself. Giovanni walked over to Silver, he knew that his son was lying to him. In his annoyance he remembered the other boy Silver had been with…Gold, the boy that had really pissed him off. Maybe his son had learnt some bad habits from that boy, such as lying so pointlessly to his own father. Such as being so ungrateful to the organisation that he would one day own. If Silver's attitude towards Team Rocket didn't change soon, Giovanni would have to find another heir to his glorious organisation. No, only his own flesh and blood would be privileged enough to own his team. He would have to teach Silver how to do it right, and make him see how wonderful it really was. Unlike Gold, Silver was his son, a child he could discipline as his will. His strong hand lashed out, gripping the collar of Silver's jacket and yanking him from the chair to his feet. "What are you…!" Silver was cut off mid-sentence by Giovanni bringing his raised hand down on his son, slapping him hard across his face, knocking him to his knees on the floor. Silver shut his eyes hard, raising a hand to his sore cheek. He hadn't been expecting Giovanni to hit him.

"Stand up," Giovanni growled down at him. Silver looked up with watery pained eyes. He didn't have the resolve to try and argue, so he dragged himself up to his feet, not wanting to look Giovanni in the eyes. "Why did you lie to me?" he snarled threateningly.

"Lie?" he'd already pushed their prior conversation from his mind.

"Yes," Giovanni hissed, placing his fingers under Silver's chin and tilting his head up to look at him. "In fact, you still look like you're going to cry, so answer me again…are you going to?" he taunted the dismal youth with a cruel sneer. Silver shut his eyes; everything was too much for him.

"Yes," he muttered, a tear falling down his red, stinging cheek.

"Pathetic," Giovanni released Silver's face and left towards the living room, not once looking back. Once he was gone, Silver bolted to his room, not wanting to see his father again. He shut his door and sat in the middle of his large bed, pulled his knees up to cover his face, and for the first time he could remember, sobbed.

XxxX

Next update will be tomorrow (bonus fast update) since I'm going away for a week on Wednesday!


	7. Slowly

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: That's my favourite line of all time now – 'bad! Bad mob boss!' That amused me for quite a while! Yep, a whoooole week, mwhahaha!

Reddragon67: Giovanni's getting some haters now! Story force field? The force…it works! I'll get to that volcano…next week! How's that? Yeah, I was already planning to write a Mastershipping one after this! How did you know?

XxxX

He'd lost track of time in his depression, he just knew that it was dark outside and had been for a while. A series of beeps brought him back to reality; he looked at his Pokégear and saw he had a message from Gold. Professor Elm had upgraded their Pokégear so that they could send and receive text messages, for convenience. He clicked to read it.

'_Hey Silver, hope you and your Dad are getting on great! What's your new house like? Is it how you thought it'd be? I could just ask you this tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait! Gold_' He sighed; he didn't want to tell Gold that it was terrible. The house was great, he and Giovanni had been getting along fine, but then Giovanni had shouted at him and hit him and made him cry. He touched his cheek, it was still hurting. Undoubtedly it would bruise, and that meant Gold and Crystal would notice. He hit the reply button, mulling over how he could hide all of this.

'_Gold, the house is amazing. It might take me a while to get used to Giovanni, he's not quite how I was expecting, but it's still nice. I probably won't be in work tomorrow, I feel like I'm getting sick, I hope you haven't caught it. Silver_' He hit send and stared at the small screen. Why was he hiding this? Why was he protecting Giovanni? If Gold had found out that he'd been hit, then he could leave and go back to how it was before. For some reason he wanted to stay with Giovanni, despite how he'd been. Maybe he really was getting ill. He decided to unpack his bag while he waited for a reply, thinking through all the event of the day, and trying to make sense of anything.

Beep, beep. He'd only just finished putting away the last of his stuff when his Pokégear rang again. He plopped back down onto his huge bed and checked the new message.

'_Good to hear! I'll want to see your house some time, you know! Sucks that you're ill though, if you're not in work, can I visit you? Or will you want to be alone with your Dad?'_ He smiled slightly at Gold's concern over his wellbeing and hit reply again.

'_You probably shouldn't come over.' _It may seem a little too short, but that was all Silver needed to say. He put his Pokégear back down on his bed and crept out of his room. He headed downstairs and peered into the living room. Giovanni was sitting on one of the large, fluffy sofas with a book in his hand and his Persian curled at his feet. He shuffled in nervously, wanting to talk to his father, but not wanting to be hit again. Giovanni heard the shuffling of feet across carpet and looked up, when he saw Silver and the bruise he'd left across his cheek, he felt guilt building up inside of him.

"Silver…I'm sorry," the words felt wrong on his tongue, he wasn't one for apologies. He placed his book down beside him, saving his page.

"It's okay," Silver's voice was a little hoarse from crying, but it was much more solid than it had been before. Giovanni inspected Silver in a little more detail. His light eyes were red from being rubbed and he was still sniffling a little.

"It's not," Giovanni grunted softly, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. I definitely should not have hit you. I made you cry, that's not very good parenting, is it?"

"I guess not," Silver looked away from his father, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm not going to work tomorrow," he broke the short silence.

"Why not?" he wanted to hit himself when Silver pointed to his cheek, of course that would be why.

"I don't want Gold to see this," he didn't want to make Giovanni feel worse about what he'd done, but it was difficult to bring that across.

"Then we'll get to spend the day together tomorrow?" Silver nodded. "Good, I'll show you that I'm not like that all the time." He stood up from the sofa and took a step towards Silver, freezing when he saw the child flinch away, covering his face with his arms. Silver opened his eyes a little, wondering why nothing had happened yet, when he noticed that Giovanni looked…hurt. "Go to bed, Silver," he demanded seriously. Silver dropped his arms back to his sides, facing Giovanni fully again.

"Why?" he tilted his head slightly, his eyes wide. His red hair fell over his face a little more. Giovanni gritted his teeth, noticing how much like his mother he looked.

"Because I told you to!" he bellowed, taking a step towards Silver, pulling back a hand, ready to hit him again. Silver let out a small yelp and darted out of the room. Giovanni only broke his pose when he heard the door upstairs fall closed. He cursed and sat back down with his Persian. Why was he getting so easily wound up by Silver, even when he'd done nothing wrong? Why did he want to scare his son? Why was it so easy…no, tempting to hit him?

In the safety of his room once more, Silver accepted that he was staying there for the rest of night and got quickly changed into his pyjamas. He checked his Pokégear again, 1 new message. He blinked, he didn't remember leaving the previous conversation open ended.

'_Alright, I won't come over. I hope you get better soon! Night. Xxx'_ Silver blushed a little reading the message, he felt warmth build in his stomach, a feeling Gold kept giving him. He'd call the x's unnecessary or annoying, but right now, it raised his spirits a little. He put the little device on the square table beside his bed without replying as he buried himself in the bed. It was the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on. It was the easiest he'd ever fallen asleep.

Midway through the night, Giovanni was heading up to his own bed, but he couldn't just pass by Silver's room. Quietly he edged the door open, making as little sound as possible. He crept into the room, easing the door shut behind him as he stepped slowly over to his sleeping child. He looked his age when he was asleep. When Silver was awake he was sharp and untrusting, and seemed much older, but now with his eyes shut lightly, mouth slightly agape, breathing even and deep, he looked so innocent and young. Giovanni smiled at the sight, he reached out to gently play with a tuft of his thick, bright hair, being careful not to wake the boy up. He twirled the piece of hair around his fingers and let out a deep nostalgic breath, remembering how after having had sex with Silver's mother, he'd lay beside her, stroke her pale, tear-stained face, and twirl her red hair in the same fashion. The two had so many similarities: similar hair, same pale skin, same odd eyes (although the silver colour was present in Giovanni, the strange white pupils came from his mother), both had petite, skinny builds, both were defiant and fiery (although Silver seemed quite dormant now, he remembers how he'd been before, when they met the first time)…thinking about it, he even liked to abuse his mother a fair bit. Maybe it was because Silver reminded him of her so much. He left as quietly as he'd entered, going to his own room to sleep and rid his mind of thoughts like that.

The following morning, Silver remembered the events of the previous day. The slap, the shouting, the threat to hit him again. He trembled at the thought of having to leave his room. He got dressed and let Sneasel out of his Pokéball. Sneasel looked around the new room, running about the large space. Silver sat on the edge of his bed and the small dark/ice type jumped into his lap, eyeing Silver carefully, trying to understand the situation. Silver hugged Sneasel close to him, seeking comfort in his most trusted Pokémon.

"I'm scared," he admitted sadly to the creature. He'd only ever confide in Sneasel like this, he wouldn't even readily talk to Gold like this. He stood, holding the little Pokémon close and left his room. He headed downstairs and wandered around, trying to find where Giovanni was. His search ended in the dining room, where he'd just placed two plates of breakfast on the table.

"Ah," he turned, noticing his son, "I was just about to get you." Silver didn't move, keeping his distance from the man, gripping Sneasel a little tighter. Giovanni noticed the Pokémon; he walked towards Silver slowly, at the same pace Silver shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. He couldn't hug Sneasel closer; he felt a little more secure, but still afraid. Giovanni stood directly in front of him, not making any aggressive moves, yet Silver was still shaking. He raised a hand slowly, not making any sudden movements, and placed it on Sneasel's head. He looked Silver dead in the eye and rubbed the Pokémon gently. Sneasel closed his eyes and smiled, making a little sound of approval. With that, the older man removed his hand and went back to the table, sitting down in front of his plate. Silver looked at him confused, Sneasel was happy; Sneasel seemed to like the man that was so horrible to him just the night before. "Put Sneasel away and come eat," Giovanni sighed, beginning to eat his chef cooked breakfast. "I haven't made it this time, it's much better." Silver recalled Sneasel to his Pokéball and hooked it onto his belt, joining Giovanni at the table and eating the gourmet meal in front of him. "I'm going to be busy most of today," he sighed, secretly glad to be away from the boy for a while. He needed to make a better impression.

"Okay, what will you be doing?"

"Business stuff," he didn't want to outright say 'Team Rocket', but Silver had already made the connection and nodded slowly. "You can amuse yourself around the house today, or would you like me to send someone over?"

"Send someone over?" Silver blinked.

"One of my trusted executives," he explained, Silver nodded in understanding.

"I'll be fine by myself." They finished their meals, Giovanni left soon after to attend to business, so Silver mulled about the house, played with his Pokémon, sent a few bored messages to Gold and read a bit until Giovanni came back. It was late; they had dinner in awkward silence. Silver wanted to ask what Giovanni had been doing in more detail, but also didn't want to know any of the workings of Team Rocket, although he knew Giovanni would want to hammer that into him later. They had been sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, Giovanni was reading and Silver was introducing his father's Persian to his Sneasel and watching them playing together. Eventually they realised it was late; Silver stood and put Sneasel away.

"Are you going to bed now?" Giovanni put his book to the side, Persian jumping up to where Silver was sitting. Silver nodded, stretching upwards and yawning. Giovanni stood and approached him; before Silver could react he grabbed the boy into a rough hug. Silver was shocked by the strong arms wrapped around his waist, he was too startled to return the hug which ended as abruptly as it had begun. "Goodnight," he sat back down as if nothing was wrong. It took Silver a couple of moments of bewilderment, but he eventually managed to leave and go back to his room.

XxxX

I'll try to update next Wednesday (when I get back), but I might be a bit jetlagged or something, so it may possibly be delayed until Thursday – but hopefully Wednesday! Don't worry, next chapter will definitely be worth the wait!


	8. Embarrassment

Skylar: Yep, there will be Silver X Giovanni (Lostandfoundshipping) starting very, _very_ soon!

Reddragon67: It's a useful, useful field! Yay! Silver yaoi shippings! *Shakes you off* I've got a plane to catch! *Shake, shake*

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: I'm glad you had a look at my other stuff too, and glad that you liked (cry = like, right?) it! Here's the new chapter!

INeedAAccount: Got to love 'daddy issues', haha!

XxxX

A couple of days passed of Silver pretending to be ill, but the bruise had finally gone away and he could return to work. Gold had messaged him telling him that to make up for the time he's been away, Gold had to come with him and see his house today. Giovanni had been trying to make up for the first day, he'd been spending most of each day working, so he couldn't go wrong, and trying to hug Silver and get him used to kindness. The hugs were still stiff, since Silver wasn't used to people touching him at all – other than Gold, of course, but even he knew not to overdo it. But at least Silver didn't flinch when he got near to him anymore.

"Is it okay if Gold comes over later?" Silver asked at breakfast, watching Giovanni's reaction with interest. He hadn't seemed to like Gold before, and his face contorted with distaste as soon as his name was mentioned. His face quickly unclenched.

"That's fine," he half-heartedly grunted. He wouldn't be in anyway, so it shouldn't bother him. "He's not staying the night though," he eyed Silver suspiciously; remembering the relationship Gold had with his son. 'He'd better not even think about placing those dirty paws on my son,' he thought bitterly.

"Ah! No, no! Of course not!" Silver flushed red, shaking his hands in a frantic, embarrassed motion. Giovanni made a dismissive action, but this reaction stayed in his head. He was hiding something. Had that boy already had his way with Silver? His thoughts exploded into anger, he took a deep breath, finished his food and took their plates briskly into the kitchen.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Gold shouted with childish excitement as he entered the impressive house. Silver showed him round the house, Gold took a lot of pleasure in running into each large room with his arms spread wide. Silver despaired, how could he stand to be around someone so immature?

"Finally, this is my room," Silver opened the door and let Gold run into this room like he had the others.

"This bed is massive!" he leapt onto the mass of duvet and pillows, bouncing a few times before coming to rest. He sat up on the bed and patted the space next to him. Silver sat beside him.

"What do you think?"

"It's awesome," Gold gasped, smiling. He leaned towards Silver's ear, "want to give the bed a real test?" he whispered huskily. Silver felt the heat rising to his face as Gold's hands stroked his legs. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed Gold. Gold's face was soon in line with his and their lips met in a deep, heated kiss. Gold had longed for this taste again; he'd been away from it for too long. Silver wrapped his arms around Gold's neck, pulling him in closer, wanting to feel his body heat. Gold trailed his hands under Silver's clothes, running them along his back, then down his hips, along to his butt. Silver broke the kiss and looked into Gold's eyes, he felt desire building, he wanted Gold to make him feel like he had before. He let one of his hands fall, tracing down Gold's covered chest, stomach, bringing the hand to rest at Gold's crotch. He began massaging the bulge with the tips of his slim fingers. Gold smirked again, the smirk he'd used so much on _that_ night. "You want it?" 'The teasing begins,' Silver thought to himself, this time he felt like playing along.

"So much," he whispered desperately at Gold, fondling the stiffening bulge with more enthusiasm. Gold raised one hand to Silver's face, and Silver immediately started licking and sucking at the fingers in front of him, making eye contact with Gold. Silver was really turning him on. He moved the hand round to Silver's back again, and started teasing the hole with his wet fingers. Silver's blushed darkened and spread at the sensation, he kept looking at Gold, working his hand under Gold's shorts. The first finger entered him, thrusting it in rhythm, loosening and relaxing the muscles. Silver started pumping Gold's member under his clothes, moving at the same time as Gold's fingers. Their breathing quickened as Gold introduced the other fingers, one at a time, slowly, making this comfortable for Silver. Gold finally removed his fingers, at the same time Silver retracted his hand, Gold quickly shed his hoodie and top, unzipped Silver's jacket and slid it off of him. Silver pushed Gold down before he could do anything more so that he was on all fours above Gold. Gold was surprised at Silver's advance. Silver leaned down and began licking at Gold's chest, letting his hands run down his stomach. Gold started taking deeper breaths, and moaned when Silver nipped at his nipple. He licked the erect pink nub, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard on it, bit down on it, then moved across to give the other the same treatment. Gold's hands moved to remove Silver's trousers, his need becoming great. Once Silver was nude from the waist down, Gold grabbed his hips and flipped them over, so Gold was in his rightful position. He took off his own shorts and pushed his fingers into Silver again, making sure he was ready.

"I want you," Silver panted, knowing Gold loved to hear him say so, "now." That was all Gold needed to hear, he grabbed the small tube of lotion he'd pocketed before leaving his house and spread the contents onto his aching cock. Once it was slick he positioned it against Silver's entrance. His hands gripped Silver's hips, the rough skin on his hands scraping against Silver's soft skin as he pushed himself into his lover, slowly pushing it in deeper and deeper. He took care not to hurt Silver, but he showed nothing but lust, and Gold would happily admit that Silver was sexy as hell. He held still once he was in, feeling Silver adjusting around him. Gold moved slowly, making sure that Silver was still comfortable. He started building up his pace, slamming harder into Silver, making him moan louder. Silver wrapped his arms around Gold, panting and moaning as Gold fucked him, Silver still couldn't understand why it made him feel so good, so good that he made such humiliating sounds, but it didn't matter to him, not right now. He could be embarrassed later, right now all that mattered was that Gold was on top of him, fucking his brains out, and he couldn't get enough of it.

'I got out pretty early,' Giovanni thought as he closed the front door behind him. It was still light out; normally he didn't get home until much later. He wandered into the living room, checking around for any signs of his son. Nothing. He went into the kitchen; both the chefs were already at work preparing their dinner.

"Home early, sir?" one piped up, standing straight, addressing him formally.

"Yes, do you know where Silver is?" he asked, feeling impatient. He wondered if Gold was still in the house.

"Last I saw he was giving his friend a tour of the house," he thought for a moment, "I haven't heard anyone leave, so maybe they're upstairs?" Giovanni nodded, allowing him to get back to work as he headed upstairs. He didn't like the idea of this Gold boy being alone with _his_ son. Once upstairs he approached Silver's room, listening for moment. He could hear odd noises, but not clearly enough to distinguish them. He pushed the door open without warning, then froze in the doorway. His steely eyes took in the scene in front of him. That boy…Gold was on top of his son, staring back at Giovanni with wide, bright eyes filled with shock. Gold was entirely naked, Silver only had his top on, he was gripping onto Gold, both of them panting, his legs parted around Gold, Gold…_inside_ _his son_. Both boys stared at him with a mixture of horror and dismay. Giovanni felt anger like he'd never felt before, he was so furious that he couldn't move. He could only stare at the paused scene.

"Get the fuck off my son and get out of my house!" he finally barked before leaving, slamming the door shut behind him. They were still stunned by what had just happened, and jumped at the thunderous slam.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Silver panted, shoving Gold off and out of him as quickly as he could, grabbing his clothes, no longer turned on in the slightest. Gold shared the sentiment and grabbed his clothes just as quickly.

"It's going to be okay," Gold comforted his panicked boyfriend, holding him close despite his efforts to push him away.

"What about this is going to be okay?" he yelled into Gold's chest, clutching the thick material of his hoodie angrily.

"So your Dad just walked in on us, it's going to be fine! What's he going to do anyway?" Gold smiled, trying to help Silver relax. It wasn't working. He shook his head vigorously.

"You've got to leave, and you've got to leave _now_," the smaller insisted, standing up and pulling Gold to his feet.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Gold raised his hands, trying to get Silver to back off a little. They both walked out of his room and downstairs, where Giovanni was already waiting by the door. Silver ducked his head in shame.

"What took you so damn long?" he snarled at the pair, "did you finish off or something?" he was getting louder, Silver felt afraid. What if he hit Gold? It would be awful.

"Sorry," Gold apologised in a sarcastic tone, annoyed with the way Giovanni was being.

"You are not to see Silver anymore," he stated, gaining both the boys' attention.

"What? You can't tell me to do that!" Gold shouted, crossing his arms.

"I can and I am," Giovanni growled back.

"Hey, Silver's happy with me, why would you want to take that away from him?" Gold stood his ground confidently. Silver, on the other hand, looked at the floor; his face ached from blushing so much in one day. Giovanni snorted.

"You are not good enough for my son, nor will you ever be," he shrugged Gold off; "I'm certain someone far more respectable than you can make him happy." Just as Gold was about to retort, scream and yell, Silver finally spoke up.

"I'm staying with Gold," he looked fiercely at his father, "he's right, he does make me happy, so just accept it!" he began to raise his voice, tightening his hands into fists. Giovanni looked taken back by his son's defiance. He huffed, and opened the door.

"Gold, leave now. Don't expect to be allowed back," Silver nudged Gold as if to tell him to just leave, it wasn't worth arguing now. Gold sighed, gave Silver a very pronounced kiss on the lips, gave Giovanni one final look and left, letting Giovanni close the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Silver expected his father to shout at him, hit him, do something to him, but to his surprise, Giovanni just turned and went into the living room. Silver stood there dumbfounded. Was he supposed to follow him? He saw the chefs leave the kitchen with plates and take them into the dining room with a call of 'dinner's ready'. Giovanni came back out of the living room and headed for the dining room, gesturing for the still shocked Silver to go in too. They ate dinner in silence. No words were shared between them until late.

"What do you see in him?" Giovanni spoke at last, although those weren't the words Silver had expected to leave his mouth.

"Well," Silver started, not wanting to look at his father, the embarrassment still much too fresh. "He's really kind, he cares about me and tries to cheer me up," Silver felt sappy, but it was true.

"Anyone could give you that," he huffed.

"I guess."

"Would you accept anyone else?"

"Not just 'anyone'," Silver stressed the word. It had taken him quite a while to trust Gold, he wouldn't fuck some stranger. Silver stood up, recalling Sneasel. Giovanni stood up too and stepped over to Silver in a single movement. Silver spun to face him fully, watching Giovanni closely, still half expecting him to hit him. What Giovanni did do, however, was very different. Faster than Silver could register, Giovanni's mouth was on his. A large hand rested on the back of his neck as Giovanni pushed his lips against Silver's with more force. Silver's lips parted in surprise and his father took this opportunity to slide his wet tongue into Silver's mouth. The redhead tried to make a muffled noise, but that only seemed to encourage the man. Silver began to calm himself down a little. 'What am I thinking? He's my father, there's no way he's coming onto me.' He'd never had a father before; maybe this was just how they kissed? He'd hear d that family kissed each other, so this is probably fine. It didn't feel innocent though. He put that down to his only having kissed Gold though. He shut his eyes and kissed back a little, not wanting to reject his father's loving gesture. Giovanni broke the kiss, looking at his son. He stood up straight, moving away from Silver. He looked…guilty?

"I'm going to bed," Silver carefully spoke to Giovanni, who just nodded in response. Silver got changed and into his bed, pulling out his Pokégear and calling Gold. He needed to confirm that this was normal. Ring, ring.

"Silver?" Gold asked into his Pokégear, it was late, why was he calling?

"Hey, Gold…I was wondering something…" he began, he suddenly felt very nervous about what had happened.

"Did something happen with your Dad? Did he hit you or something?" he was immediately sounding protective, he would not just let Silver be hurt and he remembers how furious Giovanni had been when he'd left.

"No, no, he didn't hit me or anything like that," he quickly cleared that up, he knew Gold would be on his doorstep otherwise.

"Okay, so what's up?" he sounded happy again, good.

"Do you ever kiss your Mum? Or Dad?" Silver fidgeted while talking, it seemed like a strange question.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Gold spoke like it was the most obvious question ever.

"I've never had any family, so I was just making sure it was normal. He looked kind of guilty after," he explained, feeling a lot better now.

"Yeah, it's normal to kiss your family," Gold laughed at Silver's lack of social knowledge. "Unless, you know, he slipped you the tongue or something!" he joked, chuckling to himself at the thought. His laughing came to an abrupt end when he was met with silence. "Silver? Did…did he kiss you…like that?" suddenly Gold was overcome with sickening feeling.

"Y-yeah…is that bad?"

"Yes that is bad!" Gold screamed on the other end of the call, "your Dad isn't supposed to kiss you like that! Like I do! I meant families just give each other little pecks, they don't have full on make-out sessions!" he ranted, amazed at how naïve Silver could be.

"Oh," was the whispered response, "maybe he didn't realise…he didn't have a son for as long as I didn't have a father. Maybe he realised it was wrong too late, that's why he looked guilty?" he desperately wanted to justify his father's actions.

"Hopefully," Gold sighed, "otherwise your Dad's some kind of sick fuck."

"Okay, well…thanks…good night," Silver murmured gently.

"Good night."

XxxX

I'm back from Tunisia – I had an awesome time! Was this chapter worth the wait? Tell me in the reviews! Updates will continue as normal. Next chapter on Friday!


	9. Father

Reddragon67: I'm sorry, but the force is out of my command. Even I can't pass it now. Nope. Can't tell you. Would have to kill you.

Anon: Haha, that story made me happy! I'm glad you were so excited! That little boy is probably scarred for life now, haha! Glad you enjoyed it so much!

Nekojen9: I'm glad you like this so much! Haha, you're emotionally in now!

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Decisions, decisions! Last chapter was probably the most fun to write, haha!

XxxX

The following morning Silver was anxious to see how Giovanni would be. Would he be apologetic for last night? Or would he just ignore it? Silver sighed, why couldn't this just be easy? He descended the stairs and peeped into the dining room. Breakfast wasn't out yet, so Giovanni was probably in the living room. Silver stepped into the huge room and saw his father on the sofa.

"Silver," his attention shifted to the boy, "come here," he patted the seat next to him gently. Silver wordlessly walked over and sat next to his father. "I want to talk to you about last night," he began, looking away from his son. Silver watched the older man with interest. "You shouldn't tell anybody about it," Silver wondered if he should tell Giovanni that he'd already asked Gold about it. Giovanni eyed his son, watching as he looked away slightly, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't make any move to. Giovanni sighed, placing a hand on the small boy's shoulder. Silver looked back at Giovanni quickly, but Giovanni's face was suddenly a lot closer to his. His pale eyes widened as Giovanni closed the gap between their lips. Silver didn't know what to do, he could just pull away, shout at the man, tell him that it was wrong, but at the same time he didn't want to reject his father just like that. He longed for his approval, he wanted Giovanni to love him, and if this was the way he had to do it, then maybe he'd be able to put up with the creepy kisses. He felt Giovanni's tongue flicker at his lips, seeking permission, which Silver obliged, parting his lips and closing his eyes and letting his father wrap his strong arms around him. He returned the kiss, moving his own tongue against his father's in his mouth, letting his own hands rest around the elder's neck. The kiss broke at the sound of their breakfast call. After a moment, they both rose to their feet and made their way silently to the dining room.

'Why do I keep doing this?' Giovanni began to mentally despair, 'first I could hardly stop hitting him, now I just want to keep kissing him. Why? Why do I want to hold him like this? This is not how a father is meant to feel about his son. I don't love him, not romantically, I know that. I couldn't do. I didn't even love his mother, she was necessary. She held the traits I wanted in the heir to my organisation. She was attractive, outspoken, strong willed, and oh-so easily manipulated by my ideas. She hated what I wanted her for, I don't remember her ever being willing, but that did not matter. She was my subordinate, I all but owned her, and she had no right to oppose my actions. Maybe I'm feeling this way about him because he reminds me of her. Maybe I can't help but feel like this since I bred him to be appealing to the eye. His willingness does bother me, however. He kisses back. I wouldn't be surprised if he let me do more than that. Stop it, end that thought train there. That should not even be something I consider doing, wanting. Gold is not good enough for my son, perhaps only _I_ could be good enough for him. The thought of that boy touching _my_ Silver…the thought that he's done more than just touching – I've seen that for myself. I will not stand for it.' Giovanni took both empty plates, and bid good bye to Silver as he left for New Bark.

"Hey Silver," Gold beamed as Silver landed and recalled Murkrow. He nodded in Gold's direction, acknowledging him. Gold got closer to Silver, throwing an arm around his waist. "Is everything…okay with your Dad now?" Gold's expression turned serious, he really did care for the fiery haired boy. Silver contemplated telling Gold that he'd kissed him again, but decided against making Gold worry.

"Yeah, it's fine," he lied, gently kissing Gold so that he wouldn't question him further. Gold accepted this as the true answer and escorted Silver into work.

"Will I ever be allowed back to yours?" Gold asked sheepishly, remembering the anger he'd been shown.

"I haven't asked," Silver glared back at Gold who rubbed the back of his head apologetically. They spoke their farewells as they each headed home for the night.

"Welcome home," a familiar voice greeted Silver as he wandered into the living room.

"You're home early again," Silver stated as he sat with his father on the sofa, stroking the sitting Persian.

"Yes, I'll be working late tomorrow though," Giovanni turned back to the program he'd been watching. It wasn't particularly interesting, but he'd been bored.

"What have you been doing at work?" Giovanni spent most of the day working, doing something with Team Rocket, and it was finally starting to bug Silver that he had no idea what he was doing. Giovanni was surprised that Silver had finally asked about Team Rocket.

"Well, we've had a few new grunts join, so I've made sure they're up to scratch, set out their training scheme, sorted them into groups. I've been making sure everyone's been keeping up with their schedules and that none of them are slipping. I've sent each of my generals out to keep watch over areas already in our control and report back. They should be bringing their reports in tomorrow, which is why I'll be late back," Giovanni explained, glad that Silver actually looked interested. He ran his fingers through Silver's shoulder length hair, it was smooth and soft. He wondered if the boy had ever wanted it cut shorter, whether having his hair so long was a conscious decision he'd made, or if he just hadn't gone to a hairdressers. He had to admit he liked it long, and hoped Silver wouldn't want to cut his hair any shorter. Silver looked at his father, confusion prominent in his shiny eyes. The way Giovanni was looking at him, running his hand through his hair, Silver wondered if he was going to kiss him again, and couldn't decide if he wanted that or not. It wasn't like he was attracted to his father, that would be ridiculous, and the idea that his father would be attracted to him was even more so, but if Giovanni did kiss him, he would return without hesitation. Not because his father filled him with the same desire Gold did, nor was it even because he enjoyed the kiss (which he had to admit, he did) but it was because he wanted his father to stay, he wanted his father to care about him and comfort him and be all those things a father should be. He didn't care if that seemed screwed up.

A large hand was placed against his cheek, his fingers swept over the soft, pale skin. His hands were rough from hard training, like Gold's, but much bigger and the skin was harder. Giovanni leant down, covering Silver's mouth with his, his tongue gaining immediate entry into his son's hot mouth. Both hands gripped his slender waist as Silver wrapped his own around his father's neck. Giovanni lifted the light boy from his seat, shifting him onto his lap with ease. Silver blushed at the new position; he didn't try to move away, he straddled Giovanni's lap, kissing the man back. Giovanni's hands worked their way under Silver's clothes, touching the firm, young skin beneath. Men Giovanni's age would rarely get the opportunity to indulge themselves with such youth. Would rarely get to touch a body so beautiful. His hands greedily ran along Silver's back and stomach, and then rose to his chest, calloused fingers brushing over more sensitive areas. A whimper broke the kiss, Silver looked at Giovanni, face flushed. Giovanni rubbed over the pert stubs again, Silver buried his face into Giovanni's neck, not wanting to show the man how he enjoyed it. He made gentle muffled noises against his neck as the older man continued his assault on Silver's chest. He decided to have a little more 'fun' with the boy.

"Do you like that?" he growled hungrily, flicking the nubs under his clothes. Silver made an incoherent whimper in response, not wanting to play this game with Giovanni. "Do you?" he urged, repeating the action several times until he got a response.

"Yes!" he finally shouted, unable to hold in his cry any longer. Giovanni wore a hungry, lusty expression, one that gave Silver a horrible feeling in his stomach. His face matched his hair by now and his breathing was staggered. He wondered if Giovanni really would go further with him. He wondered if he'd stop him. Giovanni snickered to himself cruelly, prepared to torment his son further.

"So you like it right..." his hands groped around his chest, finally coming into contact with those erect nipples again, "here?" he finished, pinching down on them, causing Silver to cry out again. He nodded limply, wanting his father to stop this. It was sick and wrong! Gold would hate him if he found out… He could feel tears sting at the backs of his eyes as Giovanni pinched down harder. What was he supposed to do? Giovanni's hands finally moved, unzipping and removing Silver's jacket in one motion and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He lifted his son's plain black top up to his neck, exposing his upper half entirely. He blew gently against Silver's chest, the warm current feeling nice against his hot skin. His face moved closer to the young boy's chest, his wet tongue circling and tasting one of Silver's hard nipples. He inhaled deeply. It felt so _good_. Sloppy, licking noises were made as Giovanni worked one nipple, and then moved over to the other. Silver tried to stifle his pleasured gasps, but the older man could sense his enjoyment. He put one hand on Silver's hip, shuffling the boy closer to him, close enough for Silver to feel the stiff lump in his father's trousers. The hand stayed on Silver's hip, holding him down as older man bucked his hips to grind against his son. Silver gasped at the sudden movement, clenching his hands around his father's shoulders. The man moved his lips a little higher, kissing his son's neck, causing the boy to writhe in joy. The kisses became harder, wetter, as he sucked on the skin, nipping and reddening the pale flesh. These eager kisses trailed down as Giovanni littered Silver's chest with them. Finally he moved his face from Silver's body and looked up at the blushing boy. He pulled Silver's top back down over his torso and pulled him into another long, deep kiss. He pushed the boy off of his lap, setting him back on the sofa, threading his fingers through his hair affectionately. He leaned towards Silver's ear, "that's all for now," his hot breath tickled the child's ear. The man pulled away completely from Silver, and resumed his previous activity, leaving Silver reeling from what had just happened. He tried to slow his breathing and calm himself down, but a part of him wanted more…so much more.

Silver stepped out of his room, only to come face to face with Giovanni. He jumped, not expecting his father to be there, standing so close to him all of a sudden. He'd only gone upstairs to put back the book he'd just finished, it was late and he'd considered going to bed, but had planned to play with his father's Persian for a little longer first. Giovanni grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the closed door. He quickly claimed Silver's lips in a ravenous kiss, tasting every inch of the underage boy's mouth. He pressed his large body against Silver's, making him feel small and vulnerable. The kiss eventually broke, leaving them both panting. Giovanni tightened his grip on his son and pulled him to another room. Giovanni's room. He slammed the door shut with his foot and he pushed his son down onto his huge bed, quickly climbing on top of him. Giovanni kissed Silver again, his hands beginning to roam, removing his jacket again, tugging off his top, temporarily breaking their kiss. It quickly resumed again, Giovanni stroking Silver's half exposed body. He pulled away again for breath, looking down at his son. He still had a few red marks from earlier, a couple looked like they were going to bruise, but others were fading. He stripped himself of his own clothes, until he was only in his underwear, and then yanked off Silver's trousers so that he was in the same situation. Silver was flushing deeply, feeling very uncomfortable with this. He gathered his breath, ready to object, but was suddenly flipped over onto his front. He found himself inhaling pillows as Giovanni removed his last piece of clothing. He felt extremely exposed, he was laying on front, completely naked. Giovanni lifted Silver's hips a little; his face felt like it was on fire as he felt a hand rub across his raised posterior. His small hands curled in the bedding as he heard Giovanni make a satisfied growling noise. The older man smirked at his son's position; it looked as if he was displaying himself to his father. Silver shut his eyes, his breaths shaky as he waited for whatever Giovanni was going to do to him. He knew whatever Giovanni did to him from this point on; he did not want to happen. He trembled slightly in anticipation. He felt his father's warm, slimy tongue move across his cheeks, it felt unpleasant. Soon though, that tongue worked its way towards Silver's entrance, large hands parted the firm cheeks as the tongue darted between them. Silver wiggled against the feeling as the surprisingly strong tongue worked deeper into the small boy. Giovanni wriggled and thrust the tongue inside Silver, moistening and lubricating him. He could lie and say this was completely for Silver's benefit, but in truth he wanted to taste more of the boy, and show him who controls that body of his. As if to emphasise that last point, he moved a hand to Silver's hardening cock, fondling it slightly. He finally pulled his tongue out, and moved closer to Silver's hidden face.

"You've been getting so hard over this, haven't you?" he whispered, moving his hand along his son's member. Silver made a scared whimpering noise in response. Giovanni moved his hand away and instead ran them both up his chest, stimulating the sensitive areas on his front again. Silver could feel Giovanni's chest against his back as his hands rubbed his chest. He didn't want this. He didn't want to betray Gold like this, yet he couldn't muster the words to make him stop. The older man turned Silver onto his back again, staring deep into Silver's pale, hesitant eyes. Silver opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by bulky fingers being forced into his mouth. He made a surprised sound, automatically licking and wetting the intruding appendages. The fingers were soon removed; Silver tried to make another attempt but was interrupted yet again. Giovanni pushed one thick, wet finger into Silver, causing the boy to wiggle in discomfort. The finger moved around as he squirmed, another soon joined. Silver made a sound of disapproval as they worked inside him, loosening him up, preparing him for something bigger. Soon Giovanni had his fingers working in a good rhythm, occasionally rubbing against Silver's prostate, causing him to moan and mewl. Giovanni enjoyed seeing Silver like this: writhing beneath him with half-lidded hazy eyes, his red hair spread out and tangling with his movements. Giovanni retracted his fingers, not wanting to finish the boy off too quickly. He removed his final item of clothing and spread Silver's legs apart, moving between them. He placed his large hands on Silver's narrow hips and began to worry slightly. Silver was only a child, and his frame was small anyway. Would he be able to take a fully grown _man_ without being hurt? He opened one of his hands, spitting into his own palm and spreading the saliva onto his hard, aching cock. He hoped that would be enough to make this easy for the boy. He didn't know how many times he'd done this before with Gold and what preparations they had taken, but that wasn't going to stop him from fucking his son now.

He pressed his tip against Silver's entrance, leaning down on his arms so he was face to face with him. He wanted the boy to see his face when he pushed in, he wanted Silver to remember this. Silver wrapped his shaking arms around his father's neck, looking unsurely into his eyes. Would doing this really earn his father's love? Would they ever just be a normal family? Could they be, after this? Probably not, Silver concluded as his father eased himself into Silver's tight hole. Silver tightened his hold of his father, hiding his face in his neck as he raised his legs to give Giovanni better access. Giovanni was bigger than Gold; Silver felt like it was going to be too much for him. He whimpered and winced as Giovanni pushed himself all the way in, one of his hands holding Silver's back up slightly, allowing him to get in deeper. Once he was in, he paused for moment, "are you alright?" he whispered, stroking Silver's back with his fingers. Silver nodded into his neck and Giovanni took this as permission to start moving. He began thrusting into Silver, enjoying the hot tightness of his son around his throbbing cock. Silver inhaled his father's scent deeply; it was oddly comforting and earthy. He rested his chin on Giovanni's shoulder, holding himself close to the much older man. Giovanni was speeding up, beginning to thrust harder into Silver, although he was trying to keep himself from losing control for fear of hurting the boy. Silver opened his eyes, his was panting, it hurt, it hurt so much, but it felt good too. A part of him wanted it to hurt more, because maybe it'd feel better too.

"H-harder," he stuttered without realising that it was really him who'd said it. Giovanni obliged his son and began pounding harder into Silver, listening for his reaction. Silver gasped at the sudden increase of pain, but it also felt _so_ good! He panted harder and moaned louder, digging his short nails into his father's back.

"So you like it rough, hm?" Giovanni taunted, putting a hand on Silver's chest and pushing him forcefully back down onto the bed. He stopped his thrusting and grabbed Silver's wrists, pulling them down. He then lifted Silver's legs higher and wider apart, much to his embarrassment, and placed Silver's hands against his own thighs, signalling for him to hold them there. Silver did so, giving his father the ability to fuck him harder and deeper, which he did. He started moving again, slowly first, then he got back to where he was before. He started kissing and sucking at Silver's neck and chest again, intent to leave more, darker marks. He slammed himself into the boy again and again, the deeper he hit, the louder Silver moaned. The child arched his back in pleasure as Giovanni found his sweet spot, hitting it over and over again. Silver knew he couldn't hold himself together much longer, he panted and screamed in ecstasy as he came, his fluid dripping between their hot, sweating bodies. The tensing of the boy's already tight muscles had pushed Giovanni over the edge, and that scream didn't help matters either, as he slammed deep into his son one last time, his seed spilling into Silver. They both lay there, panting, staring at each other. Giovanni eventually pulled out of Silver, as Silver lowered his legs back down. The older man threw back his duvet and got into his bed, covering Silver as well, suggesting that he stay the night in his bed. Silver sighed, feeling Giovanni wrap his warm arms around his naked body, pulling him closer to his father's also naked body. He rested his head against Giovanni's chest, and tried to fall asleep as quickly as he could.

XxxX

Yay, more lemony goodness! What did you guys think? Haha!


	10. Refusal

Halle Vi Greppi: SilverxGiovanni is awesome though! Will he or won't he, dun dun duun!

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Get the tissues! Haha! What will Gold do indeed, hmm… This update soon enough for you? Haha!

Reddragon67: Nope. Haha! (Torment much?) Preciousmetal overload!

XxxX

Giovanni opened his eyes as his room became lighter. He felt another body in his arms, looking down he saw the familiar mass of red hair. He smiled a little, remembering what they had done the night before. He stroked Silver's back softly with one hand, placing the other on his face, tilting his head up. Giovanni noted that his son's face was wet; he ran his thumb under one of Silver's eyes, finding more of this wetness. He looked down at his face, Silver looked back up at him with watery, sad eyes, biting down on his lower lip timidly. Giovanni sat up more, leaning his back against his headboard, pulling Silver upright too. Silver winced and cried out sharply as he was moved. 'Damn,' Giovanni thought, his heart rate increasing 'seems like I hurt him last night'.

"Silver," he cooed, placing his hands on the child's slim shoulders, "why are you crying?" Silver rubbed at his eyes, attempting to dry his face, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Last night," he sniffled, holding back his sobs, "we…we shouldn't have-shouldn't have done that," he eventually managed to choke out, moving his hands down to watch his father's reaction.

"Well, I enjoyed it, and you looked like you were having a good time too," he huffed, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"We're…we're…" Silver couldn't even finish his sentence as he began to sob a little harder. Giovanni pulled him into a hug as Silver sobbed against his chest.

"I know Silver, we're father and son and shouldn't be doing things like this," there was no way around that. This was incest. This was taboo. This was _filthy_, and _dirty_, and _hot_. "But remember, the law does not bind Team Rocket," he whispered, hoping the words to bring comfort to his son. "And no one can judge us if it's _our little secret_," his voice became deep and husky as he stressed that last part. Silver looked into his eyes, his sobs halting, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"We can keep this between just us?" he asked, his voice more positive. Giovanni nodded and dried off Silver's face with his hands.

"Just us," he gave Silver a gentle kiss, staring affectionately into the child's eyes. He pulled the duvet off of them, looking at Silver's naked body in appreciation. Silver blushed a little under Giovanni's gaze. He'd left quite a few love bites over Silver's chest and the base of his neck. He leaned over to the boy, tracing one hand playfully down his thigh, shifting it away slightly. Giovanni liked what he saw there. His cum coated the inside of Silver's thighs and around his rear, it made him look like a slut. Giovanni felt his lower half stir at the sight, but forced that feeling back – he already knew that Silver was sore. He placed another light kiss on his son's jaw and rolled out of the bed. He scooped the skinny boy up in his arms and carried him into his en suite bathroom, sitting him carefully on the edge of the giant bath. He began running the water and sat next to his son as he waited.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, trying to gauge how careless he'd been.

"It just really aches," he shrugged it off, although it was really killing him. The bath was soon run and Giovanni lowered the small boy into the warm water, joining him shortly after. The bath was plenty big enough for the two of them. The older man grabbed a sponge and started cleaning his son's back, kissing at his neck and around his ears as he did so. He felt Silver relax with him and lean against him as if what they were doing was completely normal. Giovanni wouldn't stop until Silver was completely clean, doing even the simplest of things for him like washing his hair. Silver returned the favour and soon they were out of the tub, and the older man even insisted on drying him. Silver returned to his own room to change into clean clothes and brush through his hair, eventually joining Giovanni for breakfast.

"Remember, I'm working late today."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Silver," his voice was suddenly very serious, gaining the youth's full attention. "You are not to see Gold anymore, is that clear?" Silver's eyes widened at the demand, he felt like someone was tugging at his heart non-stop recently. Since when was he supposed to be in a _relationship_ with his father?

"No," Silver spat, staring at Giovanni with a hard expression, "I am not breaking up with Gold!" Death flashed in Giovanni's stone eyes.

"You will. If I find out that you've been fucking around with him anymore from now on, then I'll punish you," he threatened, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the boy.

"Fine," Silver stood up and took his own plate to the kitchen, not even saying good bye as he left for work.

"Hey Silver," Gold grabbed his boyfriend after work, "want to come over mine for a bit now?" Silver hadn't told Gold anything about Giovanni, he was _not_ going to break up with Gold and he did _not_ want an exclusive relationship with his father!

"Why?" Silver was taken aback by the sudden offer.

"Well I can't go round yours, can I?" he stuck out his tongue childishly, "besides, you said your Dad was working late tonight, so he doesn't have to know!" he giggled devilishly, already dragging Silver towards his house. Silver sighed; there was no way of getting out of this. The pair sat watching Aitaro and Sneasel play happily.

"It looks like they've missed each other," Gold laughed, watching the two running around the house.

"Yeah," Silver nodded fondly, "but Sneasel's been playing with my father's Persian, so he hasn't been too lonely."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Silver tilted his head in confusion.

"I know you've been with your Dad and all, but in that big house…do you get lonely?" Silver had to think about this. Loneliness was never an issue before, but now he did begin to miss Gold when he hadn't seen him as often as normal, and it made him feel like a sap. Giovanni being around had made him miss Gold less, but the feeling was still there.

"Sometimes," he murmured airily, shaking the question off.

Silver had caught Sneasel in the kitchen at last and recalled the little Pokémon back into its ball. He was about to tell Gold he was leaving, when Gold seemed to just appear in front of him. Their lips met in a much needed kiss filled with passion. Gold pushed Silver against the counter behind him, deepening the kiss. Their arms entwined each other, groping with desire. Gold began to unzip Silver's jacket, Silver quickly seized the zip from Gold's hand and yanked it back up. Gold pulled away and stared at Silver oddly. Silver couldn't let Gold see the marks Giovanni had left on him. His high collared jacket hid the ones on his neck, so he needed it to stay zipped up. He could only think of one way to get out of this situation without Gold asking him any awkward questions.

His hands headed straight for Gold's shorts, tugging them down quickly, he whispered in Gold's ear, "I need you so badly," his voice dripping with lust. Gold was already turned on, his member twitching and hardening. Silver turned around, leaning over the counter, flaunting his backside at Gold. He looked over his shoulder at Gold wearing his best pleading expression and shook his hips slightly, making himself as appealing to Gold as he could. This was the only way he could think of as to not reject Gold, but still keep as many of his clothes on as possible. Gold was almost drooling as he watched his lewd boyfriend tempt him. Gold grabbed his trousers and boxers and pulled them off of him, exposing Silver's rear completely. Silver bit down on his lip as he saw Gold reaching for another tube of lotion or something and covering his fingers. The fingers rubbed his at his sore hole, wetting it before, one at a time; they slid inside, slicking him up. Silver curled his hands into tight fists at the feeling of his aching ass being penetrated again. He was not looking forward to this. He felt Gold's free hand slide up the back of his top, running gently along his spine. He let out a small whimper as Gold's final finger entered him, thrusting around. The sound worried Gold, he wondered if Silver needed more foreplay first, to get him ready to take more. They had skipped several steps already.

"You okay?" Gold checked, still moving his fingers around inside Silver.

"Yeah," Silver choked out, "I just," he tried not to sound pained, but it was rather difficult, so he tried to turn his pained voice into desperation and urgent need, "I just want you so badly right now," he breathed, hoping that Gold would get the hint and do him already. Gold felt superior upon hearing those words, he figured that he must be a fucking sex God or something for his normally reserved boyfriend to say such things in that voice. He pulled his fingers away and started covering his dick in the creamy substance. Once he was certain that it was lubed up enough, he began to push himself into Silver, his bent over position making it pretty easy. Silver clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, trying not to let on how much pain was spreading throughout his body from the awkward area. Once Gold was fully in and had stopped moving, he let out a breath of relief. That relief was quickly nullified when Gold began thrusting back and forth, slowly getting harder and harder. Silver cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure each time Gold thrust into him. It was strange, although the pain was so intense, blooming out from such a sensitive part of his body, how amazing it felt when it was stimulated like this. Silver was gasping fiercely, trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs to cry out again when Gold shoved it back into him. It was heaven and hell mixed into one. Gold's hand wrapped around Silver's untouched member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Gold felt close, but coming first wasn't a manly thing to do. The new sensation caused Silver's moans of bliss to far outdo his cries of pain, he felt himself getting closer until he was overwhelmed by white hot pleasure. Gold felt the warm liquid shoot into his hand and Silver tense up, Gold pumped in once more and came inside of Silver. He pulled out and they both got quickly redressed.

"That was fucking amazing," Gold grinned at Silver, "you were surprisingly forward." Silver blushed, looking down at his feet, slightly ashamed about the things he'd said. He glanced at the time and realised that he'd probably have to rush back to Ecruteak if he wanted to beat Giovanni home, so he hastily said his goodbyes to Gold and dashed out the front door, calling out his Murkrow and flying off.

XxxX

Next update on Tuesday (hopefully)! I start university on Monday, wish me luck!


	11. Punishment

Halle Vi Greppi: Glad you enjoyed it, haha! Giovanni is a mean, mean man (in my head at least).

Reddragon67: Nope! No sneak peeks, haha! I'm in the process of writing it, not really sure where it'll go to be honest (that's the way I roll! No plot, just see what happens!). *Arrives at volcano, at last* 'sup, did you lose the sacrifice?

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: When will he, indeed. Haha, you can hope that all you wish, but I'm sure you realise my fics are never as simple as that, haha! Thanks!

XxxX

He unlocked the door, entering the huge house quickly, hoping that Giovanni wasn't already here.

"Where have you been?" '_Shit_' Silver closed his eyes, 'caught already!' "I hope you haven't been with that Gold boy?" he spoke the name slowly, narrowing his eyes at his guilty looking son.

"And what if I have?" Silver spoke boldly, standing up to his father. Giovanni instantly lashed forwards, slamming Silver into the wall directly behind him. He winced as his back came into contact painfully with the hard surface. One of the chef grunts came running out of the kitchen to see what the sound was.

"Go away, and neither of you leave that room," he growled at his underling who bowed in apology and dashed back into the kitchen, closing the door. Giovanni shifted his attention back to Silver with a malevolent smile. Silver shuddered, his anger dissipating into fear. Giovanni moved one hand straight into the back of Silver's trousers, a finger entering him roughly. Silver gasped, his face contorting from the sudden pain. He arched his back, trying to shift his position slightly, but Giovanni dug his finger in deeper, all the way in. He bared his teeth when he felt the moisture in his son. He thrust his finger back and forth, listening to the slick, wet sound it made.

"You fucking slut," he barked in Silver's face, pushing his finger in deeper, making Silver whine in pain. He pulled his hand away, an inhumanly vicious expression on his angry face. Silver was terrified, he was trembling and couldn't even think straight anymore. His jacket was whipped off of him, followed by his top. In no time at all he was stripped naked by his father. "Turn around," he hissed. Silver followed the order, petrified of what would happen to him otherwise. He turned towards the wall, looking apprehensively back at Giovanni. "Put your hands on the wall. Lower. Stick out your butt more," Silver followed his orders, feeling ashamed of the way it looked like he was provoking his father. "I think it's time I taught you a little discipline," he ran his hand along the smooth pale skin of his son's behind. The hand drew back, then lashed forward, striking Silver's backside heavy-handedly. Silver cried out in surprise of the blow, feeling tears stinging in the backs of his eyes through humiliation. Slap. The strike came again, harder this time, reddening the flesh. The worst thing about this for Silver wasn't the smack itself, nor was it the stinging pain; it was the pleasure stirring in his groin from the rough contact on his already sore and sensitive rear. It didn't feel like Giovanni was ever going to stop, his knees were going weak, he was trembling all over, his eyes were wet and misty and he was crying out at each hit in that unnatural mixture of agony and ecstasy.

"This isn't enough," the man grumbled, Silver could hear clinking behind him. He turned his head slightly, keeping his quaking body still to see what Giovanni was doing. He felt horror fill him as he saw his father removing his belt from his trousers with a sadistic grin. Silver turned back to the wall, bracing himself for the pain he was about to feel.

"Ah!" he screamed as the hard leather whipped against his tender, red rear. It hit him again, harder and harder. He felt the edge of the belt run across his skin, slicing it. His father was unrelenting with his assault, chuckling with glee when the blood started to show. Tears began to flow readily down Silver's face, the pain was so intense and he hated how much his own _father_ was relishing in his suffering. His ass was starting to feel numb after undergoing such severe treatment. Giovanni finally stopped whipping the boy, who sank to his knees, his legs unable to support him any longer as he sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

"Are you sorry?" Giovanni asked, standing over the child. When Silver gave him no response, he grabbed a fist full of that pretty red hair, forcing the boy to look at him. "I said," he bellowed hatefully, "Are you sorry?"

"No," came the whispered, hoarse response. Even his throat was feeling raw from crying out. Giovanni did not seem impressed by this answer. He pulled Silver to his feet by his hair and dragged him, crying and shouting, up the stairs, throwing the naked child into his bedroom. Silver already hated Giovanni's bedroom. Giovanni walked over to a box marked with the red Team Rocket 'R' symbol. He sifted through the box, pulling a few things out, Silver felt sick. The man approached him dangerously, tackling him to the floor. Silver winced as he landed uncomfortably with a painful 'thud'. He stared up at his father, still shivering with terror, tears still streaming down his face. The stronger man seized both the boy's wrists in one large hand and held them above his head. Silver tried to wrestle free, but he felt his strength abandon him as any wriggling proved futile. The older man held something he'd retrieved from the box in front of Silver's disbelieving eyes. Rope! Giovanni tied Silver's wrists together tightly, knowingly too tightly. He left a long part of the rope free, and tied that to the foot of his bed, to restrict Silver's movement further. Silver struggled against his bindings, his wrists couldn't move at all, and even when he tried, the rope ground against him painfully. He couldn't move his arms down either, since it pulled against Giovanni's bed. It was extremely uncomfortable. Then, when he didn't think it could get any worse, Giovanni pulled out another object before Silver's eyes. The boy sobbed harder, why did this have to happen? Giovanni covered Silver's eyes with the blindfold, fitting it around the child's head. He ran his hands down Silver's body, forcing him to realise how vulnerable he was right now.

"This is going to be fun," the man breathed maliciously.

"Why do you even have things like this?" Silver asked quietly, his voice lacking any fire.

"I'm the head of Team Rocket; I need to be ready to squeeze information out of anyone I need. I figure I can also use this for my…personal life," he lightly traced his hand across Silver's love-bitten chest. Silver shivered unpleasantly under his father's touch. He heard Giovanni shuffling around in the box again, when the digging shushed he heard a repeated clicking noise, it was like a…lighter. Silver tried to struggle against the rope again, 'escape rope, how ironic' he thought bitterly, his wrists feeling sticky against the hard rope. Suddenly he felt a drop of thick scalding heat land on his stomach, he yelped, feeling his skin burning. Giovanni crouched above the squirming child, grinning like a madman. He held a lit candle in one hand, tilting it so that the hot wax would fall onto Silver's pale, (mostly) unblemished skin. The boy screamed again and attempted to shake himself free to no avail as another red-hot droplet blistered the child's skin. He cried harder, sniffling, his face coated in his tears. A few more drops trailed up from his stomach to his chest, the agonising burning stayed on his chest for a while.

"How about," Giovanni began; licking his lips in fiendish joy, "here?" a drop fell onto Silver's sensitive nipple. The boy thrashed and let out a stuttered scream in anguish. He could feel previous drops cooling and hardening on his body, his skin felt tight and uncomfortable under the dry wax. Drops trailed across to his other nipple, Giovanni loved the sound of Silver's screaming, hearing him abuse his raw throat, and knowing he was the cause of such intense feelings! Slowly patches of his arms were burnt, his neck, his jaw. The boy screeched like a wounded Furret when the blisteringly hot wax dripped onto his lip. Giovanni worked his way back down, ignoring his son's cries, littering his hips, legs and thighs with the wax. He grunted when he noticed his candle was almost worn down, he snuffed it out.

"You got lucky," he hissed, running his hand along Silver's unharmed, semi-erect member. "Time to make sure you're _really_ sorry," he smirked, pulling his son's legs apart, pressing his hands on the insides of Silver's knees, he pushed his legs down flat on the floor. Silver whimpered and sobbed in pain at the new position – people shouldn't bend this way! He felt like his thighs were going to dislocate from his hip sockets. Giovanni removed his trousers hastily, keeping Silver's legs in line with the floor. He pushed his dry, hard cock straight into Silver's unprepared tight hole. He screamed out again, feeling like he was being ripped apart. Giovanni shoved himself fully in, no slow, easy penetration. He started pounding Silver ruthlessly without giving any regard to his screams or his tears. Silver twisted around under Giovanni as he was fucked viciously by the man who called himself his father. Silver felt himself getting wetter, soon a slick, horrible noise was being made as Giovanni pushed himself in and out of the boy. He pulled himself fully out, looking down at his own cock. It was coated in thick, sticky blood. His smirk grew as he realised he'd really hurt his son this time. He plunged his cock all the way back into Silver's torn passage, grunting in perverse pleasure. Silver felt numb. Entirely numb. His throat hurt from screaming and crying. His entire body was covered in wax and burns. His mind had shut off due to the immense emotional stress this torture had put on him. He was only focussed on breathing. Giovanni noticed the lack of screams and cries with disdain. He grabbed the edge of the wax coating one of Silver's nipples and ripped it off as he pounded away at his son. That brought back his feelings of pain. The screaming would start and stop, but every time it stopped, Giovanni just needed to grasp another piece of wax and pull. Eventually Silver knew his torture would end as he felt warm, thick fluid shoot into him. Giovanni pulled out, his cum mixing with Silver's blood as it dripped from Silver's abused hole. Giovanni redressed himself, untied Silver and removed his blindfold. Silver stared forward blankly, unmoving, until Giovanni pulled him to his feet and dragged him into his own bedroom and left him alone. As soon as his father left, he grabbed a change of clothes, quickly getting himself dressed. He knew he looked a state – hair matted, tear stained, shaking, covered in red wax and torn skin and burns. He didn't care. He couldn't stay here any longer. He opened up his large window and leapt out, calling out Murkrow and taking flight and went to the only place he knew. _New Bark_.

XxxX

Hardcore chapter for you there! Evil Giovanni is evil again! Did you guys like that? Or do you now hate Giovanni with a vengeance?


	12. Truth

Halle Vi Greppi: In my head, Giovanni's a madman. Therefore that justifies his actions! Haha!

Reddragon67: Nice prediction, I must say! :P Hell yeah! *Acts like a het shipper sniffer dog* Hmm…what kind of cherry?

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Haha, not just the scolding you thought he'd get? What's everyone going to do? Is this soon enough? You can get off your knees, haha!

XxxX

Gold bolted awake in his bed. He could hear someone trying to break down his door; he cowered, pulling his sheets higher. Why did his Mum have to be away now? Ring, ring. Gold jolted at the sudden ringing of his Pokégear, the banging had stopped for now. He snatched the alarming device from his bedside and checked the caller ID – Silver. He shoved it against his ear.

"Silver there's someone trying to knock my door down!" he wailed into the phone.

"You idiot, it's me! I'm outside! Now come and let me in." Beep. Gold looked at his Pokégear, 'he hung up on me!' Gold ran downstairs, knowing that it couldn't be a good reason that Silver would just turn up at his house in the middle of the night. He swung the door open and scanned his eyes over his late-night visitor.

"Silver," he whispered, his golden eyes wide, taking in the terrible sight of the boy in front of him. He shifted to the side to let Silver walk in and led him into his living room, letting Silver sit down. Gold sat close to his trembling boyfriend, regarding him with curiosity and concern. Gold touched Silver's bleeding lip with his fingertip and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked at last, once Silver had started to calm a little. Silver said nothing, just unzipped and removed his jacket and top, revealing his upper half covered with recently made, healing love bites that Gold knew he was not responsible for; bleeding, torn areas of burnt skin and patches of dried, cracked wax. Gold was speechless for several minutes, so many questions buzzing in his mind. "Giovanni?" he finally uttered, staring intently at Silver. He nodded gently in response. Gold thumbed over one of the bites. "He…he…did _that_?" Gold breathed, unable to say the actual words_. _He pressed against one of little bruises to help Silver understand what he was asking. Another nod. "Oh, Silver," Gold choked, his own eyes filling. "How long has this been happening?" he whispered, one hand on Silver's shoulder. Silver thought for a moment, and decided to start from the very beginning.

"He hit me on the first day I moved in," he admittedly sadly, "I pretended to be ill so that you wouldn't find out. I knew you'd go crazy, and I wanted to give him another chance," he looked to Gold meekly. Gold looked intense. "He was okay after that. He started hugging me and working more and it was…nice," he reminisced more fondly, Gold would have felt happy hearing this if Silver wasn't in the condition he was in now. He knew how this story would end. "Then it started getting weird after he walked in on us," he fidgeted with his hands, he was still embarrassed by that, "that was the night he kissed me, and I asked you about it." Gold nodded, remembering Silver's odd call that night. "The next day," he continued, looking at anything but Gold, "he told me not to tell anyone about what happened…and kissed me again like he had the previous night," he looked down at his lap; he didn't want to see Gold's disappointment. "Whenever he kissed me, even though I knew it was wrong, I didn't try to push him away. I don't know why not. I guess…I didn't want him to hate me," Gold watched Silver closely as he recounted these events, and saw a fresh tear roll down his face. Gold bit down on his lip, he didn't know how to comfort Silver right now. "It's stupid really," he whispered dryly. After a deep breath, he continued, "The kissing soon became more…touching, feeling…he made it feel good. I didn't tell you, but I went straight home. That night he took me into his room and we…" he glanced over at Gold with remorse, "we…you know," he looked away again. "The next morning I was upset – for the obvious reasons, but he said it could be between just us, and it was nice again," he sighed, that Giovanni seemed so far away now. "That was…yesterday," he confirmed, looking at the time on his Pokégear; it was the early hours of the morning. "In the morning he told me to end it with you or else face punishment…I left with no plans of breaking up with you. As you know, I went home with you and we did it in the kitchen, I didn't let you undo my jacket because I didn't want you to see these," he gestured to the marks on his neck, "so, even though I was already sore from the night before, I had to distract you so I seduced you I suppose." Gold nodded, it made sense now. He sighed, annoyed at himself for not noticing. "I got home late, Giovanni was already there. He…found out I'd done it with you," Gold didn't even want to know how, "so he punished me, like he said he would. He…spanked me," Silver flushed at the humiliating memory, and how turned on it had made him, "then he started whipping me with his belt. I told him I still wasn't sorry about what I'd done, so he grabbed me," he pulled at his own hair in emulation and found that his scalp was still hurting from it, "and dragged me into his room. He tied me up and blindfolded me and dripped this hot wax on me and pushed my legs down so it really hurt and when the candle had gone out he fucked me really hard and it hurt so much but he wouldn't stop and I was screaming and it hurt and I was bleeding and he pulled the wax off when I stopped screaming and…" he was ranting in a panicked mess, tears coming fast, he was trying to speak between gasps and sobs, but the memories were still too raw and he still hurt. Gold pulled Silver into a firm hug, being careful not to hold him too hard. Silver clutched Gold's top tightly, sobbing uncontrollably, wetting Gold's clothes. Gold stroked his matted red hair, wanting Silver to calm down. Gold didn't like this. Silver was normally so cool and collected, he couldn't handle him being such a wreck.

"It's okay," Gold murmured softly, "it's going to be okay, you're with me now, you're away from him, you're okay now," he comforted as gently as he could. Silver couldn't get himself together for a while, eventually the sobs died out and he pulled away from Gold, drying his own face with his hands. "It's going to be okay," Gold looked into Silver's tormented eyes. Silver looked down. Nothing felt like it was ever going to be okay again.

"Can I use your shower?" Silver eventually managed to utter. He felt filthy and disgusting; he was bloody and still covered in patches of wax.

"Sure," Gold gave Silver a tiny smile, "you can borrow some pyjamas too, if you like?" he offered. Silver gave a small nod. Gold thought for a moment. "Do you want me to come in too?" Silver looked at Gold quickly and nodded almost frantically. He didn't want to be alone. Gold smiled again, he didn't want Silver to feel embarrassed. "Okay, you go get started and I'll find you something to wear and join you, okay?" Gold stood up and headed to his own room and grabbed a warm looking pair of pyjamas, long bottoms and long sleeved, perfect. He took them towards the bathroom and set them down just outside. He stepped into the room, stripping himself of his clothes. "I'm coming in!" he called, to make sure he didn't scare Silver. He jumped in, the warm water feeling good against his skin. He looked at Silver's naked body, seeing more of the wax and the marks it had left behind. He also noticed that Silver's wrists were badly rope burnt and bleeding. He turned Silver around so his back was facing Gold. His back had a few grazes from the carpet and the insides of his knees were bruised from being held down so hard. His rear was darkly bruising and red, with a few cuts from the belt treatment. Gold wrapped his arms around Silver's middle, his hands meeting and entwining around his stomach. He leaned into Silver's shoulder and sighed close to the boy's ear. This was _so_ fucked up. And he was going to fucking _kill_ Giovanni.

XxxX

We're getting close to the end! Next update on Saturday!


	13. Sacrifice

Halle Vi Greppi: Haha! Yeah, I make Giovanni pretty hard to put up with. Prevail! Wish them luck, haha!

Reddragon67: No summary for you! (To be honest, I don't have the solid plan yet, not quite sure what the main stuff is going to end up being, haha!) Hmm, you shall see what _very_ soon! Haha, settle down you two. Take out your aggression on the het shipper when you find them!

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: The end! It's coming! What will happen?

XxxX

The following morning, both boys were rudely awoken by the shrill ring of Silver's Pokégear.

"Urgh," Gold rubbed his head and grumpily sat up. He was still tired. Silver bolted upright and grabbed his Pokégear, staring at the caller ID. Gold looked over his shoulder and read the name a few times over. _Giovanni_. Gold grabbed the Pokégear from Silver's shaking hands and answered the call, much to Silver's horror. "What do you want, you psycho bastard?" Gold snarled, ignoring Silver.

"Gold, is this?" Giovanni responded dryly.

"You bet it is. Silver told me all about what happened, what the fuck is wrong with you? He's your son, your fucking _son_!" Gold shouted into the small gadget. He heard Giovanni snickering on the other end of the call.

"Yes, he is _my_ son to do as _I_ wish with," he explained calmly.

"That is so messed up," Gold breathed, "that is not how family works!"

"Why am I speaking to you? Let me speak to my son," he demanded, sounding so fucking superior.

"No," Gold huffed. Why would he do anything Giovanni asked?

"Then aren't you doing the same as I?" Gold gaped. The _fuck_!

"No! No wa"

"You took the Pokégear from him before he answered, right?" Giovanni interrupted, "You decided for him that he wouldn't talk to me; that instead, you would. Isn't that the same as when I didn't want him to spend any more time with _you?_" Gold let that sink in for a moment and turned to face Silver, offering him the Pokégear which he accepted into uneasy hands.

"What do you want?" Silver whispered his throat still raw.

"I want you to come back. I didn't appreciate your disappearing act," he snorted.

"I don't want to come back; not to _you_," he spoke harshly, making sure to isolate Giovanni as the problem.

"What can I do to make this up to you and get you to return to me?" Silver was shocked, was Giovanni trying to make amends? It was too little, too late though.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do," he growled, sounding rather unimpressive in his quiet voice.

"So that's how it is?" Giovanni sighed, sounding…defeated?

"Yes."

"I'll find a way to bring you back to me," Giovanni hung up on that note, leaving Silver feeling threatened and a little shell-shocked. He put the Pokégear back on the table it was originally sitting on and sank into the bed and into Gold's warm arms.

"What did he say?" Gold asked kindly, not wanting Silver to be afraid.

"That he wants me to return, I said no but…he wouldn't give up that easily," he whispered, leaning against Gold limply. He wished this would all just…just go away.

Work was long and boring, Silver was anxious, waiting for Giovanni to make his next move. He worried about Gold; Giovanni knew Silver was staying with him, he just hoped Gold would stay out of it. Time was getting on, the sun was setting in the sky and the two young boys were sitting outside of Gold's house, feeling slightly more carefree. Their hands were entwined on the grass and both wore small smiles. A shadow fell over the pair, catching their attention.

"Found you," the voice hissed behind them. Gold leapt to his feet, spinning round to face the large, suited man towering over them. Silver stayed where he was, watching the scene in front of him, feeling too terrified to move. Giovanni was _here_.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gold growled, his hands clenched into fists, glaring at the older man with hate. Giovanni nodded his head towards the paralysed boy on the ground. "No way!"

"Who said that _you_ had a choice?" he snarled, lunging towards the arrogant child. Fists were soon flying, the two punching and kicking at his each other furiously. Gold, having no real fighting experience thrashed around, hoping to hit Giovanni in the face with each blow. Giovanni, on the other hand, did know what he was doing, landing heavy strikes to Gold's face, chest, and stomach. Gold staggered, coughing in pain before being knocked to the floor, a powerful kick struck his ribs. Silver watched with wide eyes. Gold was going to get killed if he didn't do something! He struggled to his feet and attempted to get their attention with strained shouts, but to no avail. He huffed. He'd have to do something drastic. Something he was just about desperate enough to do. He ran into Gold's house, thanking Arceus that the careless boy left his front door unlocked so often. He grabbed what he was looking for, smirking bitterly at his own plan. He returned to the battlefield, seeing the struggle escalate. Both had battered faces and messed up clothing and blood on their fists.

"Hey!" Silver screamed over their fighting, his throat felt like it had torn. He winced a little having gained both of their full attention. His small hands tightened around the dark hilt of the kitchen knife he'd retrieved from Gold's house as he aligned the tip of the blade against his own stomach. "Both of you," his eyes flicked over the paused pair, "back off," he hissed threateningly. Gold immediately opened his fists and stepped away from Giovanni.

"Alright Silver, alright, we're backing off," Gold spoke gently, not wanting Silver to hurt himself. Giovanni didn't move, watching his son curiously.

"You wouldn't have the guts," he mocked, turning to face the redhead fully. Silver stared back at his father intently.

"I am not bluffing," he hissed, pressing the blade closer to himself, completely prepared to follow his threat through.

"Prove it," Giovanni smirked, taking a large step towards the boy. Silver gritted his teeth, sparing a glance over to Gold, taking in his worried, scared expression. His pale eyes turned back towards Giovanni's much darker ones, glaring at the older man with absolute resolve. He yanked his arms back, the sharp blade piercing his jacket and shirt, plunging deep into his stomach. Giovanni froze, eyes widening in shock. He hadn't expected Silver to go through with this. Not at all. Silver breathed deeply, the pain radiating through his body, but he refused to let it show. Blood pooled around the blade, dripping from the fresh wound. He shook, his vision started to lose focus, his mind feeling hazy. He felt warm liquid rush up his throat, filing his mouth unpleasantly. The red fluid dripped down his chin as he began to realise how dangerous this was. He choked, his legs weakening as he trembled more violently. Gold ran over him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Silver lent against him, using him for support. Gold glared at Giovanni as the older man strode over to the two of them. He stood before them wearing a hard expression. Gold couldn't move, he felt so much anger towards this intimidating man, so much hate, but just couldn't move. Silver looked up at his father weakly as the older man brushed Silver's hand away from the hilt of the weapon, taking it in his own, strong hand.

"Don't," Gold breathed, staring at the man in disbelief. Giovanni grunted. Suddenly a whole new pain flooded Silver's body, his hand darted to the source of the pain. His hand became wet and sticky as he absently realised that the knife had been removed. He held his hand tightly against the intrusion, breathing heavily, remembering faintly that the most damage is caused when a blade is removed. Well fuck.

"Son, remember," Giovanni began, gripping the knife tightly, pointing the blade downwards menacingly, "your life is mine," he finished his sentence by thrusting the bloody blade into his son's chest, between a pair of ribs. The boy cried out as the pain bloomed through his entire body, everything went black, and then became dimly lit. Everything felt thick, his body numbing. He felt an odd sensation in chest again. He couldn't make out any words, but he could hear Gold shouting and Giovanni's deeper voice responding. His legs went slack beneath him, Gold was the only reason he was still standing. He could just about make out the outline of his father as he turned around and walked away from him, knife in hand. Silver felt himself be lowered to his knees as he watched his father leave him. Again.

"Wait," he whimpered feebly, coughing and choking on the blood in his throat as he felt warmth run down his face. The man didn't even pause. "Don't leave…please," he cried desperately, wanting to reach out and stop the man but he couldn't reach, he could barely even lift his arms. He could hear Gold's voice, he couldn't work out if he was trying to talk to him or not. Then he was lying down on the grass, Gold above him talking quickly into his Pokégear. He felt Gold push down against his chest, blood seeping out around his hand. "Father," Silver whispered to himself, looking at the direction he'd seen Giovanni leaving with wet, empty eyes. "Father," he repeated, over and over, each time becoming more strained, harder to say. His lids felt heavy, he was exhausted. Gold wouldn't be mad if he just shut his eyes…would he? "Come back," he breathed, letting his eyes close at last.

"Where are you?" Gold screeched down into the device, his eyes darted around the town, seeing no sign of help. He'd told the Pokémon centre it was _urgent_! His own tears dripped from his face onto the struggling boy beneath him. He didn't have the time for this! He lifted the petite, limp boy into his arms and ran as quickly as he could to the next town over. Maybe he'd run into the help he'd called for, maybe he wouldn't, but he couldn't just stay there and do nothing while his boyfriend laid there, _dying_.

The automatic doors slid open as Gold ran in, panting, his chest felt like it was on fire, his legs were shaking. All eyes were on him. Suddenly people were around him, pulling the unconscious boy from his arms. He wanted to go with Silver, see if he'd be okay, he yelled at the nurses holding him back as he watched his lover be taken further from him until he was out of sight completely. Gold was put in a waiting room; one of the nurses sat with him, gave him a glass of fresh water and waited for him to calm down.

"Are you okay?" she timidly asked, sitting across from the trembling child.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Why was she wasting his time like this? "Will Silver be okay?"

"I don't know yet," she admitted softly, "we have to wait until one of the other nurses comes out and tells us. Now, please tell me what happened." She placed her hands delicately on the table between them, looking at him with kind, empathic eyes. Gold didn't know how much detail he should go into. Silver would probably not want them to know everything.

"He was stabbed," Gold summarised, rubbing his face roughly, "twice."

"Who by?" the woman seemed shocked. Things like this didn't happen often.

"Himself, for one," the pink haired lady inhaled sharply, "and…a member of Team Rocket for the other," he chewed on his lips nervously.

"Why?" she pressed the boy, placing one of her slim hands on Gold's in a comforting manner. He shook off her hand ungratefully.

"He stabbed himself to," Gold thought for a minute, "to…stop me from being hurt," he whispered, new tears falling upon realising this. Giovanni would surely have injured him or killed him, had Silver not distracted them. The nurse realised that this was hard for Gold, so she wasn't going to force him to say anything he didn't want to.

"And…why did the Team Rocket member stab him?" she tilted her head and watched the boy kindly.

"I…I don't really know…I guess…to show us that he was…superior," he whispered, covering his face with his hands, trying to stop the fresh flow of tears. "Could…could I be alone? Until someone tells me how Silver's doing?" he asked softly. He didn't want to be seen in such a pathetic state. The nurse respected his wish and left him alone in the empty waiting room.

The door finally opened after what could well have been hours. Gold had pulled himself together, having washed his face clean of blood, although he was still bruised and dirty. His large bright eyes looked at the nurse with hope. "How is he?" he asked, jumping to his feet and meeting the nurse half-way across the room.

"He's…alive," she started, her pessimistic tone causing Gold to deflate and sink back into his seat. She explained Silver's condition to Gold, informed him that he was still unconscious and had not shown any signs of waking – of course that didn't mean he wouldn't! Both knife wounds had been serious, and Gold got him to the Pokémon centre just in time. Unfortunately the Cherrygrove Pokémon centre wasn't as well equipped as other centres, they'd much rather treat him in Goldenrod, but his condition wasn't up to being moved. He would _have_ to be moved though. Gold agreed, a heavy feeling in his chest as everything was explained to him. Why did Giovanni have to come back in the first place? Why did he have to sweep in and wreck everything?

XxxX

We're nearly at the end! One more chapter to go! Excited? Will you want a sequel? Tell me your thoughts! Next, and final update of Just Maybe, on Monday!


	14. Love

Halle Vi Greppi: That's the kind of reaction I was waiting for! Haha! How could he do it? Gold's always there for him!

IGasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Typo in your name? Haha! With your stabbing and whatnot! Looking forward to a Monday?

Reddragon67: The anger! It's almost breaking the force field! I'm still writing it, and I really need to get some stuff going in it…but hopefully it won't take me too long to write the Mastershipping fic, and I don't know what I'll name it (that's always the last thing I do xD). Woop! Finally! Throw them in, throw them in *chanting*!

XxxX

Light, metallic eyes fluttered open slowly, immediately blinded by the brilliant, white light. He blinked a few more times, adjusting to the sudden brightness. He scanned around the room, everything was plain and white. His ears were ringing and the smell of strong antiseptics caught in his nose and throat. Soon he could begin to distinguish sounds. Beep, beep, beep. Well, that was annoying. He shifted his head to face the side, he saw Gold sitting in a chair by his bedside, mouth wide open, snoring loudly. Silver shifted slowly, sitting upright, groaning from stiffness and dull pain in his stomach. He reached out gingerly and tugged on Gold's hoodie. Gold startled awake and flustered around in his chair. When he stilled, he took in the sight of Silver, awake in his bed with glee.

"Silver," his eyes softened, pulling the injured boy into a rough hug, ignoring his pained yelp.

"Gold…where are we?" he asked gently, pulling away from the embrace slightly.

"Goldenrod Pokémon centre," he beamed back. Silver stretched out a little, feeling annoyingly stiff and uncomfortable.

"How long have I been here?" he examined Gold's face. Last he remembered Gold's face was bleeding and bruising. Now his face was happy and clear, like he always had been.

"Two…no, nearer three weeks," Gold could see the surprise that hit Silver. Silver looked down at his lap, thinking about the last things he remembered. Seeing his father's back getting more and more distant. He sighed, had Giovanni visited him, even once? Gold also looked at Silver's lap. There was something he should tell him, but he didn't want to.

"Silver," he finally sighed, he couldn't hide it from him; he'd find out eventually anyway. Silver looked at Gold, but Gold didn't look back. "Giovanni," he began, looking troubled, "he's gone."

"Gone?" Silver whispered, confused.

"He left," Gold inclined his head towards the corner of the room. Silver followed his gesture and saw his full bag sitting there. "He packed everything up and sold the house. That was left here when I was at home one night." Giovanni had visited, Silver realised, even if only to return his stuff. He wondered if Giovanni had spoken to him, if Giovanni had cared, or if he'd merely thrown his bag into his room and left as quickly as he could. No, Giovanni hadn't wanted him dead. If he had, then he could've killed him easily while he was lying completely helpless in this Pokémon centre bed, but he didn't. Silver hung his head. Why did Giovanni leave him again? Now he had no chance to make up for what he'd done. Silver felt his eyes well, and tears slide down his face. Gold pulled him into a softer cuddle, stroking Silver's crimson hair.

"Why?" Silver whispered, his tears soaking Gold's hoodie. Gold couldn't answer him, just held him tightly and told him everything was going to be okay.

Silver was finally discharged from the Pokémon centre and went back to living between cheap rooms in Pokémon centres and Gold's house. He and Gold spent more time together, the recent trauma having brought them closer, although occasionally, while they were in the throes of passion, Silver's mind would flick back to the way his father had fucked him. He'd hold Gold closer, he'd bite down on his fingers, or pillows, or his lover's shoulder and he'd relive those memories that he held fondly. He'd forgive the bastard in a heartbeat. He'd let the man beat him and use him and treat him like shit, and he'd be happy. Maybe he was twisted. Maybe he was just that desperate for a father. Gold could say that it didn't bother him when Silver would wind him up, how the boy would push him to the edge then demand he hit him. He could say that he didn't see the smile that would play wryly across his beloved boyfriend's lips when he'd make Gold slap him, mark him, and kick him. But he'd be lying. He hated causing Silver pain, even when he was the one that commanded it. He felt horrible when Silver would give him an escape rope and ask to be tied up and fucked until he couldn't take it anymore. Gold couldn't pinpoint the exact time Silver had become so messed up, but he could live with it. As long as he could hold Silver close, stroke his hair, and comfort him when he woke up panting and crying due to his nightmares. As long as Silver was his, and only his, he could give him the pain he needed, the pain he needed to reaffirm that he was, indeed, alive.

Sometimes Silver would question his life. Sometimes he'd wonder if maybe he did die by Giovanni's hand and all this was in his mind. Maybe he was still in a coma in the Pokémon centre. Would Gold still be with him? Or would he give up and get on with his life? When he made Gold hit him, when Gold would make him scream, only those times he really felt alive. He thought of the way Giovanni used to treat him. He knew he was alive then. The pain and anguish the man would put him through; he wanted to feel that again. But Gold wouldn't do a lot of things. It wasn't the same. Maybe that's why, when he was alone in that cheap, lumpy bed, he'd stare at his Pokégear and wait. Praying one day that maybe, just maybe, he'd get a call. He'd stare at the screen at see the caller ID flash, _Giovanni_. Maybe that's why, one night, when the sudden alarming had shaken him from sleep and he'd seen exactly that, he didn't reject the call from the man who had so happily hurt him. Instead, he'd answered, desperate to hear that deep, gruff voice again. He'd smiled when the man had reminded him that he owned him. And maybe, just maybe, that was why when his father had offered him a place in his glorious Team Rocket, he had accepted so gladly. He had left with his bag tightly in hand. He'd turned off his Pokégear so that no one could change his mind and maybe, just maybe, that was why he'd left that very same night, without giving a second thought to the boy he had become so dependent on.

XxxX

And that's the end! What do you think? Do you guys want a sequel now that you know how it ends? I'm in the process of writing a Mastershipping fic, so that should be next.


End file.
